


The Marooned Dragons

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Desert Island, Desert Island Fic, Dragons, Escape, Essos, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, House Targaryen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, King - Freeform, Marooned, Matter of Life and Death, Other, Rhaegar Targaryen is alive, Rhaegar is an asshole, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Stranded, The blue lagoon 1980, Westeros, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: What if Rhaegar hadn't died in The Battle Of The Trident, and decided to fled with Daenerys and Viserys?What if the ship, that the three siblings were onboard on, sank?What if Rhaegar was left alone, with his two younger siblings to raise?Rhaegar Targaryen finds himself marooned on a deserted island, in the middle of nowhere. He's not alone, though. His two younger siblings, Viserys and Daenerys are with him.This was not how he had imagined everything to be.This AU is inspired by The Blue Lagoon from 1980.





	1. Information

I'm quite excited to start writing this story, since i love Game of thrones and The blue lagoon.

This story is basically going to be about, how Rhaegar, Viserys and Daenerys will try to survive. They have to do everything they can to survive.  
I have always wanted to see, how it would be if Rhaegar was left alone with his two siblings to take care of. Would he even be able to do that? I have always wondered. We all know how arrogant and crazy he was, so can he even show compassion under those circumstances? 

And also the contrast between the royal lifestyle they are used to, and now the simple way of living that they have to get used to. 

I changed their ages quite a bit;

Rhaegar is 24 years old.

Viserys is 10 years old.

And Daenerys is 5 years old.

I hope you'll continue to read this book!  
Thank you for stopping by!


	2. Chapter One

Rhaegar Targaryen glanced at the wide ocean infront of him. His silver-hair blew in the slight breeze. The feeling of dread took over his body, even though he did not want to admit it. Having to leave Dragonstone was the hardest thing he ever had to do, and having the responsibility for his two siblings certaintly didn't make it easier. They had to pack all of their best clothes, and sail away as fast as possible. The space in the suitcase was limited, so they had to only pack the absolute essentials.

Sighing, he leaned against the rail of the ship. They had now been on the ship for two weeks, but it felt like an eternity. The constant smell of fish got to Rhaegar. The smell of fish was not the worst part; His cramped, dark cabin was even worse. It was in the very bottom of the ship, where no sun light had ever hit. He could hardly fit in the cabin, and he had to share it with both Daenerys and Viserys. It wouldn't even be big enough for one person, and definietly not for three. He did not want to be on that ship anymore, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't jump into the sea, then he would die.

He clearly remembered what his mother had said, in her last moments of life; "_Take_ _care_ _of_ _Daenerys_ _and_ _Viserys_, _My_ _son_. _Protect_ _them_, _with_ _all_ _your_ _might_." The last thing he wanted was to disappoint his mother.

Rhaegar remember the first moments of Daenerys' life; He held her right after she was born. He was in awe of how small and beautiful she truly was. He washed his new little sister, and adored every inch of her. Then his mother passed away, shortly after the birth of her beloved Daenerys. Rhaegar loved and hated Daenerys at the same time. If she hadn't been born, their mother had still been alive.

Before leaving Dragonstone, Rhaegar made a deal with Ser Darry to get him to smuggle them across the Narrow sea, to safety in Braavos. He started thinking about how insane everything had been.

Rhaegar was pulled out of his deep thoughts, when he heard laughing and chattering right beside him. Viserys and Daenerys were playing on the taffrail, which made Rhaegar get over to them instantly. "What in the seven hells are you two doing?! Get away from that!" He hissed at the two younger siblings.

Viserys looked at his brother, rather terrified "But brother, we were only playing-" he was cut off by Rhaegar "Playing?" He chuckled darkly, "Do you really want us to get kicked out of the ship? They don't tolerate this kind of improper behaviour." Rhaegar shook his head, placing a hand on his forehead. Daenerys hid behind Viserys, she hated when Rhaegar was angry. "Go to the cabin, now!" Rhaegar yelled at them, their eyes going wide. They both walked slowly down the woodenstairs that led to the bottom of the ship.

"When will we arrive in Braavos?" Rhaegar asked Ser Darry, trying his best to stay polite. Ser Darry looked up from his map, his gaze found Rhaegars. "Soon, i suppose. Don't think about it, prince. Don't lose your patience. Ser Darry folded his hands on the wooden table and looked at him "Just be grateful i helped you. I could of just left you all in Dragonstone. I'm doing you a big favor, and i expect you to pay it back" he said sourly. The young prince felt the anger build up inside of him. Of course he was grateful that Ser Darry could smuggle them to safety, but he should not talk to a prince that way.

Doesn't the man have any manners at all? "I'm grateful for everything. You should think before you talk, though. You are speaking to a prince, not a peasant." Rhaegar got up from his chair, his purple eyes looked at the cabin. Ser Darry had the biggest cabin on this ship. It was truly beautiful, and it almost looked royal, the way it was furnished. "I speak to you any way i like, _prince_." The older man sneered at Rhaegar, which didn't help his anger.

According to the man he was, Ser Darry didn't deserve this cabin. It should have been Rhaegars cabin, not his. Rhaegar stomped out of the room, not wanting to freak out on Ser Darry. It would give him a bad reputation. Not that it matters all that much, since they would be safe in Braavos.

Once his little sister was old enough, she would get married to a prince in Braavos, and they would still be a royal family. Viserys could get married to a princess. Rhaegar had it all planned out. Perhaps it wasn't a benficial plan for Daenerys and Viserys, but it certaintly was for Rhaegar and that's what mattered, at the end of the day.

The weather had turned awful in the twenty minutes the prince had been in Ser Darrys cabin. The rain fell from the sky, making the whole deck slippery. Rhaegar sighed, why did everything go wrong right now? The dark, threatening sky was lit up by a huge lightning. The people on the deck ran down to their cabins, hiding from the awful weather. Rhaegar stood in the middle of it all, but the rain didn't really bother him all that much. It was, afterall, better than being in that cramped, stinky cabin of his.

"The Gods are angry!" Rhaegar heard someone say behind him. He was about to turn around, when a massive lightning struck the mast of the ship. A fire had been started on the mast, which made it fall down on the ship. The wooden mast was burning, and it was a matter of time before the rest of the ship would burn aswell.

Rhaegar ran down to their shared cabin. Daenerys and Viserys laid together in one bunk, when Rhaegar ran into the cabin. Viserys was trying to comfort Daenerys, she was scared of the sudden horrible weather. Two pair of curious eyes were now staring at him, as he packed their suitcase. He stuffed all of their belongings in it. Panic-stricken people were running outside of their door.

"Rhaegar, what-" "There is no time to explain. Come with me!" Rhaegar took the suitcase in one hand, and the two children by his side.


	3. Chapter Two

The three Targaryen siblings ran out from their cabin, panic washing over them all. Especially Daenerys, she was frightened of the whole situation. "Fire! Everybody, out!" Daenerys heard a man yell in their direction, as he pushed them to the side. Viserys did his best to protect his sister. He held a protective arm around her shoulders, but it wasn't easy while running.

"Move it!" People yelled at eachother, clearly in despair. Black smoke covered the entire deck as they ran upstairs, almost surrounding them all. Rhaegar looked around hopelessly; How on earth was he supposed to see anything through the black smoke? That's right, he couldn't. He couldn't see a hand infront of him.

All of sudden, the smoke disappeared for a few seconds, which helped Rhaegar see where he was. He was on the deck, watching all of the desperate people running around, trying to rescue themselves. "Rhaegar! What do we do?" He heard his little sister ask him, her small voice cracked on some of the words. "We have to get over to that boat" Rhaegar replied as calm as possible, pointing with his pale, long finger.

Viserys looked at the small boat in disbelief, "How can we all fit in there?" He yelled, making Rhaegar even more frustrated than before. Sighing, Rhaegar turned to his younger brother, and looked at him, "Just get in the goddamn boat. Both of you, now!" He told them both sternly, like a father would have done. Startled, Viserys and Daenerys hurried into the boat. Rhaegar secured his sword in his belt before doing the same. He placed the suitcase inside of the small boat aswell, which made people angry.

They started shouting things to him, disrespectful words; "_How_ _the_ _fuck_ _are_ _we_ _going_ _to_ _fit_ _in_ _the_ _boat_, _prince_ _Rhaegar_?! _Does_ _your_ _suitcase_ _mean_ _more_ _to_ _you_, _than_ _actual_ _human_ _lives_?!" "_Let_ _us_ _in_!" These were just some of the things that could be heard in all of the panicked screams. Rhaegar simply turned his head towards them all, "This boat is full, there is no more space." He replied coldly, his lilac eyes had a dangerous look in them.

The whole crew grew angrier and more panicked by each passing second, "But prince! The only people in the boat are your sister, brother and yourself!" They cried out, almost begging him for a seat in the boat. Rhaegar shook his head, "You forgot to count the suitcase as well. As i said before, this boat is full. Farewell." The whole ship was burning now, the flames licked the wooden planks and the masts, making the fire spread everywhere. The awful smell of fish, burned tree and skin hit into Rhaegars nostrils, making him cover his nose. Rhaegar could see the face of Ser Darry in the flames, his face was covered in soot and dirt. 

"This is what happens when you disrespect me, _Sir_" Rhaegar sneered at him, in the same manner as he had done to him earlier. "Brother, what happened to the ship?" Viserys pulled Rhaegar out of his thoughts, as he started rowing away. "Be careful, children. Even though the dragons cannot be seen, it doesn't mean it doesn't breathe fire." He simply replied, secretly happy to see all of the people slowly burning up on the ship. Especially Ser Darry.

Viserys held around Daenerys, whose white dress was covered in soot and dirt. Viserys' clothes were not that clean either. Infact, they were just as filthy as Daenerys' dress. Rhaegar looked down at himself; He wasn't as dirty as they were, but it was close. Rhaegar silently cringed at all of the dirt being so close to him, but he kept rowing. They had to get away from the ship. _He_ had to get away from the ship.

"What's going to happen now?" Daenerys asked, her eyes looking at the wide sea. "Foolish child, what makes you think i know? I know just as much as you do, and that's not alot" Rhaegar rolled his eyes. Daenerys didn't say anything, she just kept to herself most of the time. Rhaegar was often mad at her, and she didn't want to anger him any more. The ship was now covered with sea-water, which meant it was slowly sinking. Slowly, but surely.

The weather was not awful anymore, luckily for them. The sky was tinted with pink clouds, yet the dark clouds were to be seen in the horizon as well.

"Rhaegar? What is going to happen to all of the people on the ship?" Daenerys asked innocently, looking at the poor ship. "They will get eaten by fish and other animals. They will drown first, though, if they don't burn to death in the flames." He replied bluntly.

A few hours later, Rhaegar could feel his arms becoming heavier and heavier. He had been rowing the damn boat for a few hours now, and yet it seemed like they weren't going anywhere. "I'm hungry, and thirsty!" Viserys whined, holding his stomach in protest. "You aren't doing the hard work, little brother. How do you think i feel?" Rhaegar hissed at him, "Ungrateful brat." He muttered under his breath. Daenerys nodded her head, "Me too. It's like a gnawing pain in my stomach" she added, looking down at her lap. "Stop whining, both of you." Rhaegar growled, growing impatient with this whole situation.

The sun was starting to set, which made the whole sky lit up in some very pleasant colors.

Daenerys looked amazed up at the sky, "I have never seen such colors on the sky before!" She giggled, making Viserys smile. He loved seeing his sister happy. "_Happiness_ _looks_ _horrible_ _on_ _them_" Rhaegar thought to himself.

Hopefully, this journey wouldn't last too long.


	4. Chapter Three

No matter how much Rhaegar rowed the boat, it seemed like they weren't going anywhere. The sea surrounding them was so huge, and neither of them could see any land. They grew hungrier, thirstier by each passing second, and there was no water or food.

Rhaegars arms felt heavy, and fatigue soon filled his body; He was beyond exhausted, but he had no choice than to keep rowing. He was pretty sure his hands would be full of blisters by now. 

The moon was the only source of light, which made it very hard for Rhaegar to navigate on the huge, endless sea. Where could they possibly end up? What would happen to them? Rhaegar did his best not to think such thoughts, but yet, they were pretty relevant. Rhaegar could see the silhouette of the two younger Targaryens.

The moonlight reflected on Viserys and Daenerys' silver hair. Daenerys sat straight up, and leaned against Viserys' shoulder, slowly falling asleep. The poor children were both tired, and Rhaegar didn't blame them. It had been a quite eventful day, after all. The lack of nutrition and water, was probably one of the main reasons why they were sleeping. Deep down, Rhaegar wished he could just fall asleep like his younger siblings. The sound of the small waves hitting the wooden boat was rather soothing, almost like a quiet song.

The following morning, Rhaegar sat up in the boat, with the oars still in his hands, sleeping. Daenerys woke up to the sound of crashing waves. This time, it wasn't the same sound as when the waves crashed against the side of their boat; No, this was entirely different. It sounded... _bigger_ and _louder_.

Viserys was now awake aswell, silently smiling at his older brother sleeping in the upright position. Daenerys looked around, then she saw it; Land. Her eyes widened, and she hurried over to the sleeping Rhaegar, "Rhaegar! Look what i found!" She exclaimed, as joyful as ever. Rhaegar sat up at once, startled by the way she woke him up from his deep sleep. 

"What do you want?" He gritted his teeth, eyeing her. Daenerys frowned, "Look over there! I found land!" Rhaegar glanced around annoyed, until he saw it too. The happiness spread through his body, now they could get away from this stinky boat. A smile spread across his face as he started rowing towards the piece of land in the horizon.

After hours, and hours, perhaps days of seeing nothing but the wide, open sea, seeing a piece of solid ground almost gave Rhaegar an euphoric feeling. "Oh my Gods, there is land!" He exclaimed, as if nobody knew it already. The oldest Targaryen rolled his eyes, but he was too happy to be mad at his brother.

The light breeze hit them all in the face as they came closer and closer to the mysterious piece of land. It was a deserted island, lying in the middle of absolute nowhere. The amazing scent of the flowers could be smelled from miles away, and Daenerys smiled when she saw all of the flowers on the island. The different colors of all of the flowers lit up the entire island, atleast when you saw it from the distance.

After each row, they came closer to their destination, and it made Rhaegar smile inside. Daenerys and Viserys sat on the very front of the boat, excitement covering both their faces. The sun was shining down at them. Perhaps the Gods had shown them mercy, after all.

After a long, long time of rowing, the boat hit the ground. Palm trees were right infront of them all, just swaying in the light breeze. Rhaegar breathed out; They finally made it to the shore. It had taken them half a day, indeed, but they made it. All three Targaryens got out of the boat, and looked around in awe. Daenerys took off her shoes, and dug her bare feet into the warm sand. Viserys did the same thing, which made Rhaegar frown; It was improper to run around without shoes on.

"We have to try to find some food, and perhaps some water. You two have to go with me, i'm not leaving you alone here." Rhaegar growled, the hunger was making his mood the worst it had been in a long while. Daenerys and Viserys looked up at their older brother, their eyes big, and pleading "Please, Rhaegar! Can't we stay here? We'll promise to be quiet all of the time" Viserys pleaded, but it was for no use.

Rhaegar rolled his eyes at the childish behavior, "Absolutely not. You are coming with me, period." He replied. "And take your shoes on, we are going to have to walk through the jungle."


	5. Chapter Four

The jungle was humid and exotic. Small drops of water hit their faces every once in awhile, as they walked. Their search for water and food had begun, and it was safe to say it wasn't that successful, yet. Daenerys had never seen a jungle before, and she was amazed how big and gorgeous it was.

The huge trees and their crowns were towering above them, which made Daenerys feel even smaller than she was. The trees and plants would have to be atleast 300 years old.

The only sounds that could be heard in the jungle, were the birds chirping, the monkeys howling in the distance, and the sound of crunchy palm leaves under their shoes. It was oddly quiet, and not at all what Daenerys had expected it to be. Yet again, how was she supposed to know what to expect? 

"Rhaegar, what exactly are we looking for?" Viserys asked in his small, innocent voice. A slight panting could be heard in his voice. Rhaegar, who was walking infront of the two siblings, turned around to face Viserys, his violet eyes had turned a darker shade of purple.

"Didn't i just tell you? We are looking for food and water. I don't even know if we will find anything, we just have to keep on walking." Rhaegar had officially grown impatient with both of his siblings. This was definietly going to be a long day.

"Viserys, do not take your shoes off right now. Not in here." Rhaegar called out, watching as Viserys tried to take off his shoes. Viserys frowned, and crossed his arms over his tiny chest "But Rhaegar! I'm feeling very warm!" He protested. "I don't want to keep telling you this! Put on your shoes at once!" Rhaegar said through gritted teeth.

Daenerys walked behind Viserys, sort of using him as her human shield against Rhaegar. She was terrified of him, to say the least. She knew he was her older brother, but she still found him very intimidating and terrifying. Viserys had told her stories about how Rhaegars eyes would turn a darker shade of purple, whenever he got very angry.

Viserys had also told her about all of the times Rhaegar had freaked out on him, simply because he was in a bad mood. Hearing those kinds of stories from her brother did not help her fear, infact, it made it worse. Her fear was not completely irrational, after all.

The glorious sound of running water soon filled their ears. Rhaegars face lit up; After walking for what felt like hours, they had finally come close to some water. Viserys' face broke into a smile, "Is that water?" He asked, almost jumping up and down on the spot. Rhaegar did not answer his question, he would find out soon enough. He tried his best to walk towards the sound of the water.

"I can hear the water, but i cannot see it anywhere. Where is the water, brother?" Daenerys broke the silence, and at the same time, she earned an annoyed glance from her older brother.

"There must be a stream, a river or a waterfall nearby. I'm desperately trying to find it, but it's not like you two are helping me!" He exclaimed, rubbing his forehead gently. Daenerys nodded her head slowly, she did not want to anger him further.

As they kept walking, the sound of water became louder and louder, which was a very good sign. It meant that they did not have to atay thirsty anymore, and they could wash up a bit. Viserys and Daenerys' clothes were definietly not less dirty than before. Daenerys' white dress was now covered in even more filth than before, and so was Viserys' breeches and shirt. It was not just their clothes, but their skin as well. They were filthy everywhere.

Rhaegar hated seeing his younger siblings looking filthy; They were from House Targaryen, and they should always look presentable, not improper like this. He found it embarrassing, if he was being perfectly honest. They should definietly not look like the people who live in the streets.

Finally, water caught their eyes in the form of a waterfall. Daenerys and Viserys immediatly got very excited, and started running closer to it. Rhaegar didn't really care about them running right now, he was so happy they had finally found the source of water.

It was a truly beautiful, enormous waterfall. Green patches of grass and moss were staining the sides of the waterfall, which made it look more authentic. Vines were hanging from the trees, you could almost grab one and swing in it. The sun was shining, from a hole in the crown of the trees, hitting the clear water. It looked like diamonds shining in the sun, very expensive diamonds.

Daenerys giggled, putting her small hand into the water, "This spot looks like something out of a fairytale!" She giggled, Viserys smiled, "You are so right, my sweet sister." He too put his hand into the clear water. Rhaegar had to be honest; He had never seen such beautiful, clear water in his whole life. He too was overwhelmed by this, but he was not about to admit it.

Rhaegar folded his hand into a cup, and started picking up some of the water. Once the water hit his mouth, it felt like a forest fire being fought off. Rhaegar moaned; He had been thirsty for Gods know how long, and now he had finally found water. Not just saltwater but real, clear drinking water.

"Daenerys, Viserys. Drink some water, you need it." Rhaegar demanded the two youngest Targaryens, who immediatly stopped playing. They folded their hands into cups, and started drinking some water, just like Rhaegar had. "This water tastes amazing!" Viserys exclaimed, immediatly fetching some more water with his hands.

"This water is nothing like the water we have at home. Please, Rhaegar? Can't we bring some of this water home?" Daenerys giggled. Rhaegar couldn't help but smile at her innocence. They had no home to go home to, and how were they even supposes to get away from this island in the first place? How would they even make it "_home_" without being killed on the wide, open sea? Rhaegar choose not to say anything, a small smile danced on his lips, though. "I'll think about it, sweet sister." Rhaegar simply replied.

Daenerys and Viserys started stripping out of their filthy clothes. Rhaegar cringed on the inside, this was so improper. "What are you doing?" Rhaegar asked them cooly, eyeing both of them at the same time. Now completely naked as their name day, they looked up at him. They both hestitated a bit, "We just wanted to swim a bit. Perhaps we could clean our clothes as well" Daenerys looked down at her bare feet, not daring to look Rhaegar in the eyes. Viserys simply nodded.

Rhaegar let out a small sigh, "Alright then. Just wash yourselves, then i'll wash your clothes." Rhaegar told them. For the first time he actually acted like an older brother to them. Daenerys gave him her dress and smallclothes, and Viserys gave him his breeches, shirt and his small clothes. Rhaegar hated getting filthy, so inside he was cringing, but did his best to hide it. Looking down at the clothes, he simply nodded, his silver hair shining in the sun "I'll wash this." He told them. Daenerys and Viserys jumped into the water, giggling and splashing water at eachother.

Rhaegar went to the other side of the waterfall pond. Rhaegar could see Viserys starting to wash Daenerys' hair. "_He_ _is_ _indeed_ _a_ _thoughtful_ _brother_." Rhaegar thought to himself.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you, to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this book so far! It really warms my heart! Thank you so much! <3

As Rhaegar washed his younger siblings clothes, the water turned brown with filth. Rhaegar cringed at the sight, but atleast the clothes were getting cleaned. Rhaegars gaze landed on Daenerys and Viserys. Daenerys was sitting down in the clear water, while Viserys was cleaning her long, silver hair. He was so gentle with her hair, as if he was cleaning a babe. His slender, pale fingers ran through her hair in soft movements.

Viserys had always loved and adored his little sister. Rhaegar found it odd, but reminded himself that Viserys did not know, that Daenerys had killed their mother. Those two, innocent, young, naked children had no idea how bad this situation was.

Once Rhaegar was done cleaning their clothes, he put each piece of clothing on a rock in the sun, so they could dry faster. Rhaegar looked down at himself, a slight frown formed on his face. He looked filthy as well. "_Perhaps_ _i_ _should_ _wash_ _up_ _a_ _bit_" Rhaegar thought to himself. He started taking off his clothes, but he left his small clothes on, he had to be somewhat decent. With his clothes in one hand, he stepped into the cool water. Rhaegar felt his body relax, as his whole body was submerged by the clear water. The filth that once was on the very top of his skin and clothes, was now being washed away, as if it had never been there.

The oldest Targaryen started cleaning his clothes, desperately trying to get the filth and dirt out of the fabric. He could feel Daenerys and Viserys stare at him from behind. It felt like their eyes were burning holes in the back of his head. "Didn't i tell you it is rude to stare?" Rhaegar sighed and put his shirt down in the water, turning towards them. Daenerys and Viserys looked down, "I'm sorry, Rhaegar. We didn't mean to annoy you." Daenerys apologized quietly. "We just wanted to see what you were doing." Viserys added, a faint shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

Rhaegar couldn't help but smile, "That's alright. It's just rude to stare, so don't do that next time." He murmured, picking up his shirt, mentally cursing himself for letting his clothes get so filthy. Luckily, Daenerys and Viserys didn't wake the dragon this time, but it was indeed a close call.

Daenerys and Viserys got out of the pond, looking for their clothes. "I put your clothes on the rock so it could dry, but it's still wet." Rhaegar warned them. Daenerys smiled a bit, "Thank you so much for washing my clothes!" Rhaegar just gave her a smile in return. "I suppose we just have to wait until our clothes dries" Viserys trailed off, "We should play a game!" He exclaimed, a little too loudly for Rhaegars taste. With an irritated expression, he turned around to face his little brother "Turn that down, will you?! Some of us are thinking about more important things than your silly games." Rhaegar hissed, throwing his shirt away from him. Viserys' smile immediatly disappeared, and he stared down at his bare feet, ashamed.

It wasn't a complete lie, Rhaegar was thinking about more important things than games. He was thinking about their current situation, and how in the Seven hells they were supposed to survive, with basically nothing. Sure, he was a dragon, and he could protect his siblings and himself, but even a dragon needs to eat sometimes.

A deep sigh was released from his stomach, his eyes caught the beautiful water shine in the suns rays. Rhaegar sat down in the pond and started washing his face. The water had turned brownish from all of the dirt that had created a new layer on his face. The brownish color spread in the water, the more he washed himself. The cool water felt somewhat healing, as he put his hands into it. All of the blisters Rhaegar had on his hands, were almost gone by the time he pulled out his hands from the water. Of course they were still there, but it seemed like the water had cleaned the open blisters very thoroughly.

Rhaegar looked down at himself, his small clothes was cleaner now than it was before. He gathered his shirt and breeches, before getting out of the pond as well. The soft grass tickled his feet as he stomped over to the rock, where all of the clothes was placed neatly in the sun. Rhaegars silver hair was still wet. "_I_ _suppose_ _i_ _just_ _have_ _to_ _wait_ _until_ _it_ _dries_" he thought to himself. He cast a glance at the clothes; Daenerys' dress was actually white again, and so was Viserys shirt. "Children, you can put your clothes on now, it's dry!" Rhaegar yelled to them. 

"It's almost like getting new clothes!" Daenerys exclaimed as she put on her dress. She tried her best to reach the buttons on the back of her dress, Rhaegar saw. "Let me help you, sweet sister." Rhaegars long fingers closed the back of the dress, smiling he gave her a kiss on her forehead, which made her giggle a bit. Rhaegars clothes was still wet, but he would not be decent if he just walked around in his small clothes, so he put on his clothes anyway.

"Rhaegar, i'm tired" Viserys groaned. They had been trying to find their way back to the beach again, which was easier said than done. Rhaegar had no idea where they were, and he had no idea how to get back to the beach. Of course, he would never admit that, never. He was supposed to be the perfect older brother to Daenerys and Viserys. How perfect would he be, if he couldn't even find his own way back to the beach? His mother would not approve, and that was for certain. She would turn in her grave.

"Stop whining, we'll be there soon. You have to be patient." Rhaegar rolled his lilac eyes. He did not know when they would reach the beach, or if they would at all. He just had to tell them a little white lie. All of sudden, a huge bang came from behind Rhaegars back. He turned around quickly, and saw Daenerys on the ground, her newly washed dress now covered in soil.

"You are so clumsy! What happened this time?!" Rhaegar rushed to her side, and tried desperately to get some of the soil off her dress., without even trying to help her up first. It was no use, and now his hand and the dress was covered with dirt. Viserys held around Daenerys' shoulders, trying his best to support her. "T-there was a twig. I did not see it, and i fell." A small tear escaped the corner of her eye. Rhaegar took a deep breath, trying his best not to be mad at her. He crouched down to her level, "Did you hurt yourself?" His voice was soft as silk this time, no trace of anger in it.

Daenerys' big, lilac eyes glanced at him, innocently "N-no, it just startled me." She admitted, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to speak. Rhaegar rubbed her knee gently, and placed a small kiss on it. "Better?" He asked, as a small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. She nodded her head, her beautiful silver hair was still wet from bathing, as was his. "We have to get back to the beach now." Rhaegar tried to sound like he knew where they were going. That way, Daenerys and Viserys wouldn't worry too much about not being able to go back.

Finally, Rhaegar could hear waves crashing against rocks in the distance. Grinning, he turned around to face Daenerys and Viserys, "We'll be there soon, i promise." Daenerys stopped, "Rhaegar, look! Those are some weird looking fruits." She pointed at the tree, where plenty of coconuts hung. Rhaegar hurried to the tree, and shook it so the coconuts would fall down to the ground.

"These, Daenerys, are coconuts. We can eat those." Rhaegar held up one infront of her face, so she could study it closer. "There are some long, yellow fruits aswell!" Viserys pointed at another tree nearby, where the bananas hung low. Rhaegar shook the tree, and down fell all of the bananas. Rhaegar smiled to himself, "We have just found our food, children." He exclaimed. The sound of waves crashing became louder and louder, the closer they got to the beach. And there it was, the sea filled the horizon of the eye.

Rhaegar had collected some palm leaves and some twigs. Now they had to build a small hut to live in. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to stay on this island for too long.


	7. Chapter Six

Daenerys and Viserys were looking for twigs and palm leaves for their new hut. Rhaegar had sent them into the jungle, all by themselves, to find things that could be used to build their hut. It was getting darker outside, and the nights darkness would soon fall over them. Sending two children into the jungle all by themselves, was not a very responsible thing to do. Right there, Rhaegar was not the best, most protective older brother.

Viserys had always heard how everyone talked about Rhaegar. They all found him charming, strong, handsome, protective over his family and so forth. People only said positive things about their older brother, but they did not know, what he was truly like. Viserys and Daenerys knew what he was like, though, and it was definietly not how everybody else saw him.

Viserys sighed, and looked around him; He could hardly see the ground, since the sun had gone down a long time ago. All he could see was trees, trees and trees. There was nothing else. Like earlier at the waterfall, the only noises that could be heard, was a few monkeys howling in the distance. Daenerys' body tensed up, every single time a noise could be heard. "Dany, are you alright?" Viserys stopped in his tracks, trying his best to see Dany. Luckily, her silver hair lit up in the darkness of the jungle. "Viserys, i'm scared." That little innocent voice said to him. Viserys took her small hand into his, and kissed it softly.

"Better?" He asked her, once he saw her adorable smile. She nodded her head, and hugged her brother tight, "I love you, Viserys. You are the bestest brother in all the Seven Kingdoms." She giggled. Viserys grinned down at her, and stroke her hair, "I don't think the word "bestest" exists." He teased her, and finally she did not look as scared as she did before. "But you are the bestest brother!" Daenerys protested, stomping her foot on the ground, and crossing her arms over her chest. Viserys sighed, and ruffled her hair, I think we should try to find some leaves and twigs." Viserys pressed a kiss to Daenerys' forehead.

Daenerys frowned, but after a short while she nodded her head, "Then Rhaegar won't be angry with us." After what felt like hours, Viserys had finally found some decent, not too thin twigs, and some palm leaves without any holes in them. Of course, Daenerys had helped him finding them, since she always saw all of the details that he didn't see.

"Viserys? Should we take some mud with us? Maybe we can use the mud for the hut!" She exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a poodle of a brown substance. Perhaps it had once been a pond filled with water, but now it looked all dried out, and all that was left of it was the mud. It certaintly wasn't clean water. Viserys walked over to the pond, and a frown spread on his face. Viserys was no fool, he knew Rhaegar would freak out on them if they got themselves filthy again, and mud wasn't exactly the cleanest thing in the world.

"That is a good idea, sweet sister. How are we supposed to get it back to the beach, though? Do you have any ideas?" He ran a hand through his silver hair, feeling the fatigue roll over him like a dark cloud. Daenerys was now deep in thought, "I have no idea. Maybe we should go back here in the morning, after we have broken our fast." She suggested, a small, tired smile appeared on her tiny lips.

The air was still so humid, that Daenerys' dress got all clammy and clung to her porcelain skin. One would think all of the humidity and extreme heat would disappear, once the sun was gone from the sky. That was far from the reality, though. The two of them started walking back to the beach with heavy steps. Viserys' arms were full of twigs and palm leaves, he could hardly hold all of it. The stars shone brightly on the pitch black nightsky, and the moon helped them.

"Look, Viserys! The stars and the moon! I have never seen them without any clouds around them!" Daenerys squealed, causing Viserys to chuckle lightly, "They are truly beautiful, sweet sister. This night is very clear, not a cloud in sight, that's why you can see them so clearly." He explained to his sister, smiling at her innocence. Daenerys was still in awe, and being only five years old, she didn't really understand how the whole universe was put together.

Rhaegar was stading on the beach when they got back, and he looked beyond exhausted. His clothes had gotten dirty again, and his silver hair was covered in mud. Some of the mud was even smeared on his cheek aswell. Viserys raised an eyebrow, and tried his best not to laugh at his older brother. He knew how he hated people laughing at him. He would always tell them "_I'm_ _the_ _only_ _true_ _dragon_, _you_ _don't_ _laugh_ _at_ _a_ _dragon_!" After that, people would be scared of him, and show him respect.

When he could feel someone behind him, Rhaegar turned around, his lilac eyes dark. "What took you so damn long?!" He roared at the two children, yanking the twigs and leaves out of Viserys' arms. He looked at the materials they had collected, and sighed "This is nowhere enough. You took so long, and this was all you found? A turtle could have done it faster than you!" Rhaegar threw the materials to the ground, and looked at Viserys. For a moment, Viserys could feel himself getting scared of Rhaegar, was this how people felt around him?

"We will collect some more in the morning!" Viserys defended himself, but Rhaegar chuckled a deep, dark chuckle. "In the morning? You sound like a damn fool. Where do you want us to spend the night here?!" Rhaegar's glance intensified as he spoke, and Viserys had no clue on how to react. "You are just a silly, little fool. Both of you are" he murmured, definietly not amused. There was a long period of silence, uncomfortable silence.

"I found a pond of mud, inside of the jungle. Maybe we can use some of it?" Daenerys broke the silence with her words, which made Rhaegar look at her. He did not look as mad as did before, luckily. "That is a very good idea, sweet sister. We can use it as some sort of glue, i suppose. We can use it to build some walls." Rhaegar thought out loud, smiling to himself, as if this had been his idea. "You two can go get it in the morning, and go wash up afterwards. You'll probably be covered in dirt afterwards." Rhaegar wrinkled his nose at the thought of all of the dirt. Again, not the most responsible act of their older brother.

Daenerys and Viserys just nodded their heads, "We will, brother." Daenerys replied. Rhaegar stroke her hair in a gently manner, so unlike his usual, dominant manner. "We're going to have to clean your clothes tomorrow. In the mean time, get some sleep." Rhaegar removed his hand from his little sisters hair, and held up one of the big palm leaves infront of him.

"Sleep on these tonight. Hopefully we'll be able to build something tomorrow." Daenerys and Viserys grabbed a leave and put it down on the now cool sand.

As she laid down, Daenerys tried her best to pretend she was back in Dragonstone, lying on the softest mattress, her small body covered in the finest silk sheets.


	8. Chapter Seven

The sun was shining down on Daenerys as she woke up from her slumber. Groaning, she sat up and looked around her; It wasn't a dream, they were still stranded in the middle of nowhere. Her back felt sore from laying on nothing but a leave, and the sand was not the exactly most comfortable ground to lay on. The pain wasn't persistent, though. She could feel how the pain came in waves, flowing from her back and all the way down.

"Goodmorning, Dany." Viserys smiled at her, a warm smile. A soft sigh escaped Daenerys' lips, "Goodmorning, my darling brother." A smile formed on her pink lips. Daenerys opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but she was interrupted. 

"Why are you two still lying down? You have to get up and get moving!" A bossy voice called from behind them; Their lovely older brother. They both got up from the sand, brushing most of it off their clothes before walking towards Rhaegar. Rhaegar had bags under his eyes, he had clearly not slept well or enough. The smear of mud still covered his cheek, and his clothes was still dirty. He did his best to cover it up, by looking down at the sand and not looking Daenerys or Viserys directly in their eyes. Rhaegar had his hands on his hips, a sharp glance was shot in their direction. 

"Very well. Walk into the jungle, and find the pond where all of the mud should be. Wash off afterwards, i hate filth. Do you hear me?!" His words were poisnonous, as if he was a snake with poinsonous teeth. Viserys was certain that his older brother could easily kill him and Daenerys. Rhaegar gave them some kind of bucket they could use to collect the mud. Daenerys and Viserys said nothing, but nodded their heads slowly. Rhaegar smiled a sick smile, "Good, then you are not as stupid as i thought you were." He rolled his eyes and started collecting some more leaves.

"I suppose we should get going?" It came out more as a question, but Daenerys was not sure what to say. Viserys nodded, his silver hair shone in the sun, "Yes, i'll help you find the pond." He muttered. The jungle was still as humid and hot as yesterday. At times Viserys felt as if he was suffocating, the air was so unlike the air he was used to. It used to be crisp and clean, the air here made his throat feel drier than ever. Daenerys held the bucket tight to her chest as she walked.

The jungle scared her very much, and every noise startled her. Viserys put a warm, comforting hand on his sisters shoulder. He could feelher shoulder tense up under his palm, and a shiver left her mouth, "My apologies, sweet sister. I did not mean to startle you." He had a sad smile on his face. Daenerys' lilac eyes were now as big as saucers. "You scared me!" She exclaimed, her heart racing. "I'm so sorry, Dany. It was not on purpose." Viserys apologized again, now feeling bad that he actually scared his sister, instead of comforting her.

Daenerys' scared facial expression turned into a smile, "Don't worry about it, i know you didn't do it on purpose." The more they walked, the heavier their steps got. Both drenched in sweat, they felt exhausted and they hoped they would reach the pond of mud soon. It seemed like the Gods had heard their prayers; A few inches away from their feet, the pond had appeared. Daenerys squealed, and jumped up and down with joy.

Viserys immediatly fetched the bucket from her hands, and put the bucket into the brown substance. The mud was sticky and the bucket was about to fall into the pond everytime Viserys tried to fetch some more mud. Daenerys looked down at his arms, a small cringe plastered her face; He had mud all the way up to his elbows. If Rhaegar had seen that, Viserys would have been scolded and punished. Once Viserys had collected as much as he could, he put down the bucket on the ground and looked down at himself.

A frown formed on his face, "I think i need to wash off." He murmured, mostly to himself. Daenerys heard it, though. "I think you should. The waterfall is right over there." Viserys took off his clothes, and threw it down on the ground. Completely naked, he jumped into the pond of water and started diving and cleaning himself. The water was just as amazing today as it was yesterday.

Daenerys sat down on the riverbank, and she just looked at her brother having fun. With Rhaegar, they weren't really allowed to play much or have fun. Everything was structured, and it was only beneficial to Rhaegar. All of the dirt was now removed from Viserys' pale skin. His silver hair clung to his neck, water dripping from it. Slowly, he got up from the water and started putting on his clothes again.

Daenerys grabbed the bucket, and now they just had to walk back to the beach, and hopefully Rhaegar would be satisfied with this amount of mud. When they got back to the beach, Rhaegar looked all clean and fresh again. The mud was gone, and his clothes were clean once again. He crossed his arms over his chest, when he saw his younger siblings.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rhaegar nodded his head towards the bucket, a mocking tone could be heard in his voice. Without any warning, the oldest Targaryen took the bucket carefully, and placed it under a tree in the sand. Rhaegar gave them both a banana in their hands, a small smile played on his lips, "You both did quite well today. Here, have something to eat. You'll need it since we'll start building the hut soon." He explained, grabbing a banana for himself as well. Viserys never thought he would be this happy, when eating a piece of fruit. His stomach had been hurting from hunger all day, and they didn't even have time to break their fast before they had to leave this morning. Having a piece of fruit in your hands was the best feeling Viserys had ever felt. He glanced over at his sister, who had already eaten her banana. 

"That was quick." Viserys teased her, hitting her shoulder in a playful manner. Daenerys turned her head towards him, "I'll come and get you if you do that again!" She exclaimed in the same playful manner. Rhaegar saw, and got up from his spot on the sand. A long, painful sigh escaped his dry lips, "For heavens sake, be more mature. Life is not all about playing, you must know that by now, Viserys." Viserys could literally feel Rhaegars hard words. Viserys looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry, Rhaegar. It won't happen again." He murmured. "It is Prince Rhaegar to you." The oldest living Targaryen rolled his eyes, and looked at his surroundings.

This was definietly not Dragonstone, or the Iron Throne. The only people he could boss around with, was his two younger siblings. Rhaegar had to remain optimistic about claiming his throne. They all just sat for awhile, nobody said anything. That was probably for the best. The only noises was the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the beach, the light breeze which made the palm trees move slightly, and the animals inside of the jungle.

"But Rhaegar, we're not in Dragonstone or anywhere close to the throne. How do you know you will be king one day?" Daenerys asked him quietly. Rhaegar could feel the anger build up inside of him, how dare she doubt his skills as ruler of The Seven Kingdoms? Rhaegar chose not to act on his anger, "I just know, Daenerys. Do not question my skills as king."

One thing was for certain; No matter how thoroughly they would build their hut, it would never be Dragonstone or any castle in The Seven Kingdoms.


	9. Chapter Eight

A few hours went by, and then their hut was build. It wasn't anything big or fancy, but it could work. They would probably get rescued soon, after all, and then they wouldn't have to stay on that damned island any longer. Rhaegar and Viserys had build the walls out of the mud, and the palm leaves worked as a roof. Not a very solid one, but it was only temporary. Rhaegar could already imagine all of the ways the hut could be destroyed; By rain, wind or storms.

Daenerys had placed the leaves neatly on top of the walls. Rhaegar didn't want his sister to get even more filthy than she already was, and she was just a girl, after all. She didn't possess the same psysical strenght, that Viserys or himself possessed. They all sat down on the sand, admiring their new-build home. Viserys frowned slightly, "The windows are not like i imagined them to be." He sighed, stretching his arms. "Does it even matter? No, i don't think so. It is only temporary." Rhaegar reassured him. Looking back, it was probably to reassure himself aswell.

Daenerys looked at her brother, her long hair flowing in the breeze, "I think it is beautiful, brother. You both did a great job" she smiled at them both. Rhaegar would lie if he said her praise didn't melt his heart. Viserys smiled at his younger sister, "Well, thank you so much sister." He grinned from ear to ear. Brushing the sand away from his breeches, Rhaegar got up from the sand and looked down at the two.

"You should go wash up, Viserys. You have gotten pretty filthy, again." Viserys quickly got up, "Dany, do you want to bathe too?" Viserys asked, in a slight hopeful voice. Daenerys smiled gently at him, and nodded eagerly, "Please, Rhaegar? Can i go too? Please?" Daenerys begged at the oldest Targaryens feet, her lilac eyes looking up at him, as he towered over her.

Rhaegar thought for a moment, then released a sigh, "Fine. Just be back before the darkness starts to fall. I can't have you two getting eaten by a wild animal or something." He replied drily. Daenerys smiled at her brother, and ran towards Viserys. Rhaegar watched as Viserys and Daenerys walked away towards the waterfall. He was now left alone, all by himself on the beach once again.

Rhaegar began to think about what would happen after they've gotten rescued. How would life be after what happened at Dragonstone? Would they have to live in exile for the rest of their lives? For now, being stuck on the island seemed to be their best shot for survival.

Viserys and Daenerys absolutely loved the waterfall, for numerous of reasons. The waterfall was their only source for clean drinking water, and it was an amazing, stunning place to wash off. The waterfall had it all, and it was already Daenerys' favorite spot on the entire island. She hadn't seen all of the island, yet, but she still loved this exact spot the most.

Daenerys and Viserys undressed, and folded their clothes neatly on a nearby rock. Viserys' silver hair had already gotten longer in the very short time they had been on the island. It was probably all of the sun and the water. Perhaps all of the vitamins, from the fruits helped it grow faster aswell. Both of the, now naked children, jumped into the pond and started swimming around. The cold water felt amazing and cleansing on Viserys' skin. The feeling of being in the sun constantly all day, had definietly left its mark on him. His back and cheeks had gotten all red from being too exposed in the sun, and it had started itching. After the itching had calmed down, a stinging pain was now present instead. Viserys groaned and threw his head back, which made his hair wet. The water had turned brown from all of the mud on his body.

Daenerys raised a curious brow at her brother's sudden mood swing, "Viserys, is everything alright?" Her innocent voice almost made him smile; She truly cared for him. "I'm fine, Dany. The sun has just left its mark on me. It's alright, though. We're Targaryens and of dragon blood, we can take it." Viserys explained to her, as he scrubbed the rest of his skin clean from dirt. "Brother, let me help you." Daenerys carefully stroke her brother's back, when she saw him struggling to clean the last spot, that he couldn't reach.

"Sweet sister, i don't need any help. I'm a dragon, i can do anything i want." He told her, in a slightly irritated tone. Daenerys sighed, "Viserys, just let me help you." She dipped her small hand in the crystal clear water, as she sat behind him. Slowly, she ran her wet hand over Viserys' lower back, cleaning the very last bit of the dirt. Viserys turned around to face her, a smile spread across his face "Thank you so much, Dany. Now it's your turn!" He exclaimed, as he gestured for her to turn her back to him. Viserys started doing the same to her as she did to him. "My back is so sore. I think it's because i've slept on nothing but a leave." Daenerys murmured quietly, a small moan escaping her lips. Viserys continued to rub her back in small circles, which made her muscles loosen up a bit.

After their bath, they dried themselves off with a few palm leaves, and put on their clothes once again. The sun had started to set, and now they had to hurry back to the beach. Running through the jungle at this time of night was no easy task. It was quite a challenge, since Viserys and Daenerys couldn't see a hand infront of them.

It was like the darkness had covered the whole island in no time. How long had they been at the waterfall? Viserys had no idea, but that wasn't important. The only thing that was important, was how Rhaegar would react to them coming back later than planned. Rhaegar had a very hot temper, and was very quick to anger, so Viserys found himself getting nervous as they approched the beach.

Rhaegar had created small beds for all three of them inside of their small hut. Frowning, he looked out at the beach and saw the darkness approach rapidly. His two younger siblings were still not to be seen anywhere, even though they promised they would be back before the darkness would fall over the island. 

"_How_ _dare_ _they_ _betray_ _me_" he thought bitterly to himself. Rhaegar could feel the anger build up inside of his body, like the flames of a wildfire raging in a forest.

The two children had definietly woken the dragon, and they would receive punishment once they got back.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! 
> 
> This chapter will contain some very graphic descriptions of violence, in form of spanking. If you don’t like reading those kinds of things, don’t read it.  
Please, read at your own risk!

The two shadows of his younger siblings soon appeared infront of him. The rage had build up in Rhaegar's chest, and he could hardly keep it in. "Finally, you're home." He rolled his eyes at them, but he knew they wouldn't be able to see it since it was so dark out. Rhaegar could immediatly sense their fear, a smirk now covered his face, "You didn't make it home on time." Rhaegar circled around them, he could feel Daenerys shiver at his presence and for some reason it made him feel powerful. He was the one in charge, after all.

Viserys glanced at Rhaegar, "we're so sorry brother. We completely lost track of time." He explained in a small, scared voice. Stopping up infront of him, Rhaegar crouched down to his younger brother's level, "Oh, is that so? I had no idea." Rhaegar replied sourly, his voice covered with a thick layer of sarcasm. "You two have been bahaving badly. You do know what happens to children who behave badly, do you not?" Rhaegar's gaze flickered between both of the frightened children. Foolish children.

"Rhaegar, please don't-" Viserys choked out in between tears, but he was cut off by Rhaegar. "You do not tell me what to do!" He spat in Viserys' face, enjoying the frightened look appearing on both of their small faces. Suddenly, Rhaegar came up with the perfect punishment inside of his head which created a smirk on his lips. "No, you need to learn discipline, both of you. It is something both of you are lacking." Daenerys' eyes widened, and her heart started beating ridiculously fast.

She was beyond scared of what kind of punishment Rhaegar had chosen to give them. Daenerys knew how bad Rhaegar's temper was, and when he was mad, he was mad. Nobody could ever stop him from behaving the way he did when he was angry, and that was just how it was, how it had always been. Viserys had often taken Daenerys' hand into his, and led her to his chamber, whenever their older brother threw a tantrum. Viserys always did his best to protect his sister, especially from Rhaegar.

"You both have to recieve some sort of punishment." The oldest Targaryen stated, in a much calmer voice than before. One could never be sure if Rhaegar really was calm or not though, it could be a part of a bigger plan of his. Viserys knew how dangerous Rhaegar's mood swings were. Rhaegar rested his hand on the sword hilt, glaring down at his younger brother. 

“Viserys, come here." Viserys hestitated for a few moments. An annoyed, deep sigh escaped Rhaegar's mouth, "You don't want to wake the dragon even more, do you?" He asked in a low, yet intimidating tone. At once, Viserys walked over to his brother, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Even though he did not know what would happen, he sure knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Viserys stood infront of Rhaegar, and even though he couldn't see his facial expression, he could tell he was mad.

"Take off your clothes, Viserys." The young prince demanded his little brother, eyeing him. Viserys' eyes widened, and a blush had colored his pale cheeks a light pink. "Rhaegar, pleas-" Viserys almost begged, but it was for no use, "You do as i say. Take off your clothes, now!" Rhaegar thundered, causing Viserys to flinch. Slowly, Viserys started undid his breeches, and let them pool at his feet. Gulping, he looked at Rhaegar who wasn't satisfied, yet. "All of it, little brother. This is your punishment, remember?" Rhaegar's eyes were darker now, Viserys could feel it. Even though he couldn't really see them. 

All he could see was the slender frame of his older brother, standing infront of him, as if he was a ghost from the past. He could also sense Daenerys' eyes on him from behind. Everything was pitch black, so Daenerys wouldn't even be able to see him naked. Heck, the girl didn't even know what modesty meant, since she was only five years old. Yet, he felt the humiliation build up inside of him. He was mad at Rhaegar as well, for making him do this. Slowly, Viserys took off the very last piece of clothing. Now he was exposed. _All_ of him was.

Rhaegar sat down on the bed he had made earlier, and gestured for Viserys to come and join him there. Gulping, Viserys obeyed and sat down beside his older brother, shaking. "Lay across my lap." Rhaegar demanded in a low voice. His eyes almost popped out of his skull, and he refused, "No! Rhaegar, please don't do this!" Viserys cried out, tugging furiously at Rhaegar's sleeve. "Don't make me say it again, Viserys. You know how i hate repeating myself." After earning a hard glance from Rhaegar, Viserys finally laid himself across Rhaegar's lap, hoping the Gods would protect him.

He could feel Rhaegar's clothing rub against his bare skin. Somehow the fabric felt cold and warm all at the same time. Though, it wasn't comforting at all to feel Rhaegar so close to him. Viserys shut his eyes, and not many moments later a loud smack filled the dark hut. The stinging pain was spreading across Viserys' bare butt. He looked over at Daenerys, who was holding her hands infront of her lilac eyes. Another loud smack filled the hut, this time it was harder. The stinging slowly got worse, and Viserys was sure the pain would always stick with him.

A quiet whimper escaped his lips as he shut his eyes. Rhaegar's hand felt cold on his exposed flesh, shivers went down his spine. Rhaegar crouched down to his younger brother, "_This_ _is_ _what_ _you_ _get_ _for_ _disobeying me_," he whispered, his words cold and hard. Viserys did nothing but nod his head, his silver hair almost covered his eyes. Rhaegar didn't leave the position he was sitting in, and kept glaring at his poor brother, "can I expect to see this happening, again?" His eyes looked threatening, yet his voice was soft as silk, his words slick. Viserys quickly shook his head, "N-no, of course not. Dany and I will never do that again." The younger Targaryen promised Rhaegar, which made him smirk slightly.

He got up from his position, "Good, that was all I wanted to hear. Put on your clothes, now." Rhaegar saw as Viserys got up from his lap. When Viserys turned around, he could see all of the red marks he had left on his skin. Viserys started putting on his clothes, his eyes constantly fixed on the dark ground. His fingers were shaking as he tried to put on his breeches and shirt. Rhaegar got up from the bed, and glanced at Daenerys.

The poor child was scared out of her mind, frightened even. Yet, Rhaegar still had to punish both of them. His sister's beautiful hair almost lit up the whole hut. He held out his hand for her to take, "Come, dear sister. Take my hand into yours," he smiled at her, that slick smile of his. Daenerys gingerly put her small, pale hand into his, and she immediatly felt how cold his hands were. Rhaegar slowly dragged her over to the bed, and sat her down beside him.

Daenerys was unsure what was happening, "Rheagar? What is it? I'm tired!" She whined in his ear, making him roll his eyes on the inside. A small sigh escaped his mouth, he ran a hand through her long locks, "do not whine, child." He could tell Viserys was now looking at them. Rhaegar put an arm around Daenerys, "You do understand that you need to be punished as well, do you not?" He asked her, still stroking her hair. He could immediatly feel how Daenerys' body tensed beneath his hand, and a small smirk tugged at his lips. She looked up at him, the lilac eyes almost turned glassy, "Rhaegar, dear brother, please-"

Rhaegar stopped stroking her hair, "You are a Targaryen, a dragon. We do not beg for anything!" He yelled at her and got up from the bed. He then raised his hand as if he was about to hit her. Viserys ran over to Daenerys, and held around her. "What are you doing?!" Viserys yelled at Rhaegar, whose eyes looked mad. Rhaegar sat down with a huff, "I'm teaching your sister some discipline. Something you clearly don't know what is!" He hissed at Viserys, who was still holding Daenerys tight. 

“Get out of my damn way, boy!" Rhaegar growled, and literally pushed Viserys to the ground. Rhaegar had a tight grip around Daenerys' small arm, as he sat her down on the bed. "Now, sweet sister. You'll recieve the same punishment as your idiot brother. Take off your clothes, all of it." He demanded her. Just the sound of his voice made her shiver, his touch even more. Daenerys quickly removed all of her clothing, which wasn't all that much. She let her dress and small clothes pool at her feet. Viserys looked away, he knew what was about to happen. Rhaegar put her over his lap, and smacked her exposed butt. 

"_The smacks sounds louder this time,"_ Viserys thought to himself, even though he tried his best not to listen to them. Daenerys did not say anything, she did not even let out a single whimper. After what felt like an eternity, the smacking came to an end. Viserys found the courage within himself, and glanced at Rhaegar and Daenerys. Rhaegar looked satisfied, and gave Daenerys her clothes. Daenerys' facial expression was unreadable, and Viserys had no idea how she felt. She slowly put on her small clothes and dress, before walking towards Viserys.

"Vis! Are you hurt?" Daenerys immediatly started checking Viserys' arms for bruises or scratches, but Viserys took her hand gently, "I'm not hurt, don't worry about me, sweet sister. I'm more worried about you." He admitted to her, holding her tight. They could hear footsteps coming from behind them as they stood there. "It is late now. You should both get some rest." Rhaegar spoke as he watched his two younger siblings hug each other.

Slowly, they broke the hug and turned around to look at Rhaegar. "Of course, Daenerys and I will sleep on the floor. You can have the bed, dear brother." Viserys cringed on the inside, as he said that. He hated Rhaegar so much, after all of the things he had done to them. Especially after tonight. Yet, he knew he had to stay polite and be the perfect little brother to him.

Viserys and Daenerys laid down on the floor. Viserys held a tight grip around Daenerys, and made sure absolutely nothing would harm her during the night. The whole island was the darkest he had ever seen. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Viserys was scared of the darkness. Back in Dragonstone, if his chamber was too dark at night, he would make Rhaella light up a candle. The candle would burn all night. At the break of dawn, Viserys would blow out the candle, so his father would not see it. His father had always taught him that dragons aren't afraid of anything, how would he react if he saw Viserys sleep with a candle lighting up the room?

Daenerys and Viserys woke up, by the sun shining on their faces. The darkness from last night was gone, and light was now present. "Goodmorning!" Daenerys exclaimed, as she wiggled herself free from Viserys' arms. Viserys groaned and rubbed his eyes, still not fully awake, "Goodmorning, sweet sister." He smiled at her, and glanced around the hut. Rhaegar was nowhere to be seen. Viserys raised an eyebrow and got up from the floor, holding his back in agony.

"Where is Rhaegar?" Muttered Daenerys as she glanced around. "I have no idea, Dany. Maybe we should try to find him." They both walked out of the hut, and down on the beach. The sand was already warm and it felt nice on their bare feet as they walked."Rhaegar!" Viserys suddenly saw his older brother stand on the shore, water splashing up on his breeches. As they got closer to him, they saw how emotionless his face was, and how he was staring down at something. It was like he was frozen.

“Rhaegar, what are you-" Viserys cut himself off, as his eyes travelled down to where Rhaegar was looking. Viserys covered his mouth, trying his best not to scream. Daenerys appeared behind him, but Viserys made her go away, "You should not see this, Dany." Suddenly, he knew why his brother was staring down at the sand emotionlessly.


	11. Chapter Ten

A hand. There was a wrinkled, old hand sticking out of the sand. One of the fingernails were gone, as if it had been ripped off of the finger. Viserys looked closer at the hand and saw an arm attached to it as well. The whole outline of a body could be seen underneath the sand. Rhaegar or Viserys could not see who it was, though, since rest of the body completely covered in wet sand. Viserys felt sick to his stomach, trying his best to look brave. A sudden dizzy feeling came over him, and for a moment he doubted his ability to stand up straight. The only thing he wanted to do though, was to cover his mouth, holding back a scream. Daenerys had still not seen what they were looking at, and it was definietly not something for her eyes. Rhaegar slowly touched the hand with his boot, trying to see if the owner of the hand was still alive. The hand didn't move, and it looked very weak and lifeless. 

The owner of the hand was dead, but who was it? "Rhaegar, wha-" Viserys whispered as Rhaegar started brushing the wet sand away from the lifeless body. "Shh, don't say anything." Rhaegar spat at his younger brother, still focused on removing the sand to reveal the true identity of the mysterious corpse. A face appeared as the sand was brushed away. That was when Rhaegar felt sick to his stomach, and it hit him like a thousand bricks: The body covered in sand belonged to Ser Darry. 

A mixture of anger and awe went trough Rhaegar's head as he realized who it was. Viserys' eyes widened, and seeing the body of Ser Darry made him feel even more ill. This was, after all, the first dead man he had ever seen in his entire life. Ser Darry's face was blue, as if he had choked on water, several scratches covered his head which had left traces of blood, and his eyes were glassy. His clothes, which he had worn when the ship sank, were torn. Viserys wished he had never seen him like that. Rhaegar knelt down beside Ser Darry's body, a smirk appeared on his face, "it serves you right. Finally some justice." Rhaegar whispered to the corpse, a sick smile appeared on his face. For a moment, Viserys did not regconize his brother. This version of him was more cruel than he had ever seen.

Viserys looked at Rhaegar in disbelief, "What did he ever do to you?" Viserys questioned, almost feeling sorry for Ser Darry. Rhaegar stopped in his tracks and fixed his eyes on his younger brother. He started walking towards him, fast. "He was always disrespectful to me, the dragon prince. You never disrespect a true dragon!" Rhaegar explained to Viserys, feeling the anger coming out of him, almost like when a dragon breathes fire. Viserys just nodded his head, not wanting to argue with Rhaegar.

For a moment, Viserys looked at Ser Darry. He looked like he must have been in pain when he died. The way his eyes were shut said it all. He must have drowned and then washed ashore. Viserys sighed to himself, the nausea was still present, "can we atleast bury him and give him a proper funeral, brother?" Rhaegar looked even more furious this time, "Absolutely not. Did you not see how he treated me? He made me look like a fool, and nobody should make a true dragon look like a bloody fool" he spat in Viserys' face, then turned around.

Daenerys, who none of them had seen for quite sometime, suddenly came running over to the shore, where they were standing. Her hair looked wild and it flew in every direction as she ran. "Rhaegar, what was it you and Viserys was looking at before?" Daenerys asked, her voice sounding very innocent. "You do not want to know," Viserys thought to himself and hoped Rhaegar wouldn't let her see what they had seen. Her brother simply stared at her, a mocking smile appeared on his pale, bony face, "Why all of the questions, Dany? Do you really want to see it?" Rhaegar had crouched down to her level as she nodded her head gingerly at him. Rhaegar moved away from where he was standing, and then she could see it. All of it: The corpse of Ser Darry.

Daenerys looked down at him, and then she did what Viserys had predicted she would do: She screamed at the top of her lungs. The quiet island was not so quiet anymore, and Viserys was sure the scream could be heard miles away. He hurried over to his sister, ignoring Rhaegar who looked satisfied with the whole situation. Viserys held around Daenerys' shaking body, her hands placed on his chest, desperately searching for something to support herself with.

"He is dead, Viserys." Daenerys managed to croak out through her stream of tears. Viserys continued to rub her back, feeling the anger towards Rhaegar build up inside of him. "Shh, i know. He is in a better place now." Viserys was very unsure of what to say to her, so he just said whatever came to his mind. This was the first dead person Daenerys had ever seen as well.

Rhaegar approched them, "Your actions would move me, if you weren't grieving over a traitor." His words were sharp like daggers and his eyes were piercing. Yet, he still managed to have a satisfied and happy look plastered on his face. Viserys felt disgusted just by looking at Rhaegar, and fixed his glance on his little sister instead, ignoring Rhaegar's mocking tone. Daenerys felt safe in Viserys' arms, and believe it or not, he was actually great at comforting her.

"That is why i did not want you to see it, sweet sister" Viserys sighed softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. She slowly nodded at him, "I understand. I should have stayed away, but i was so curious," Daenerys muttered, staring at her feet. Viserys slowly nodded his head, "I know, but next time, please just listen to what i am telling you. Alright?" Viserys smiled at his sister who nodded her head. Viserys made sure his sister did not see Ser Darry's body again, by holding her close to his chest.

All of sudden, Rhaegar stomped towards Ser Darry, his hands folded behind his back. A deep growl escaped his mouth, "I cannot stand to look at the face of a traitor." With one swift movement, Rhaegar reached out to hold Ser Darry by his collar, and dragged him behind him as he walked closer to the jungle. "Brother! What are you doing?!" Viserys yelled, and let go of Daenerys, running after Rhaegar. "As i just said, i cannot stand to look at this traitor's face. Viserys felt sick to his stomach once again. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the man Rhaegar was dragging behind him.

Seeing how the body was just being dragged on the ground was a horrible thing to see. Viserys knew that mental image would always stick with him, and that he could never forget it. What was Rhaegar going to do with the body of Ser Darry? Would he try to dispose him? On one hand, Viserys did not want to know. On the other hand, he would like to know what was going to happen to Ser Darry's body. Without thinking any more about it, Viserys went after his older brother into the jungle. 

A small hand reached out for his as he walked. Daenerys. "Dany, i do not think it is a good idea for you to come with me." Viserys gave her a sad smile, he was already expecting the worst. Daenerys pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Please, Viserys. I promise i will be quiet, i just don't like being here alone," she told him, smiling a shy smile at him. Viserys sighed, "Alright, but if i tell you to look away, look away." He instructed her, which made her nod her head. The two of them walked and walked, but they couldn't see their older brother anywhere. How far could he possibly drag a dead man into a jungle? Rhaegar was good at manipulating people but he was not strong.

All of sudden, the bird chirping was replaced with a loud groan. It sounded like it came from where they were standing, so they both looked around. "I should have just let you rot!" Someone yelled. Daenerys immediatly knew who it was. Rhaegar. Daenerys and Viserys ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They tried to run towards the yell, and finally, they saw their brother. The body of Ser Darry laid at his feet, and it looked like he had giving up dragging him further into the jungle.

"What are you doing?!" The words flew out of Viserys' mouth in a steady stream, which made Rhaegar turn around to face both of them. "What in The Seven Hells are you doing here?!" He furrowed his eyebrows, and walked closer to the two children. Daenerys gulped, and for a moment it felt like her throat was on fire. "W-we just wanted to say goodbye to Ser Darry, that is all." Viserys told him. Rhaegar's eyes widened and they looked mad, once again. 

"How many times do i have to tell you NOT to go near that traitor again?! Why would you even say goodbye to him? He betrayed me." Rhaegar replied coldly, adjusting his collar as he looked down at the body. He kicked Ser Darry's face with his boot, "We better let him rot here. Atleast the wild animals won't go to sleep hungry, when night falls." Rhaegar stood for a moment, then he started walking back to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have read, voted, commented or bookmarked my book: Thank you so so much, it means the world to me! <3


	12. Chapter Eleven

Daenerys and Viserys were left behind, alone. Rhaegar had walked back to the beach and here they were, alone in the middle of the jungle. "I cannot believe Ser Darry is gone." Daenerys looked down at his body, a little tear appeared in the corner of her eye. Viserys held an arm around her fragile body, and gave her a little conforting squeeze, "me neither. Although i did not know him that well, it still hurts to see someone die." Viserys sighed, and it was like his eyes were locked on Ser Darry as they stood there. 

“Do you think Rhaegar killed him?" Daenerys asked out of the blue, after a long period of silence. Daenerys' eyes were now filled with horror again, but Viserys gave her a reassuring smile, "Of course not, sweet sister. It wasn't Rhaegar who killed Ser Darry. He must have drowned when the ship sank, and then his body has slowly drifted closer and closer to the shore over time." Viserys told her, suddenly shuddering at the mental image of Ser Darry lying on the shore. A mental image which played over and over inside his head.

Daenerys frowned at him, "but Rhaegar is cruel!" She exclaimed and pointed at the bruise, which had started to form on Viserys' leg. The bruise from when he fell, because Rhaegar pushed him to the ground. Viserys nodded his head and cupped her chin, "Rhaegar is cruel, but he would do no such thing as killing Ser Darry." Viserys was not sure, if what he had just told his sister was true, but he wanted to believe it himself. Daenerys let out a sigh and looked down at her, now dirty feet.

"Maybe we should wash up a bit, perhaps that will lighten up your mood." Viserys suggested, taking his sister's hand into his. Her hand was clammy and warm, as if she was ill. Daenerys' eyes lit up right away and she hugged her brother tight, "i would love that, dear brother. I am already dirty, again." She giggled as the two of them started walking towards the waterfall. All of sudden, Daenerys stopped in her tracks and looked back.

Viserys raised a curious eyebrow at her, "what is it?" He asked, almost in a whisper. "We did not say goodbye to Ser Darry!" Daenerys exclaimed, the sadness rolling back on her face once again. Viserys crouched down to her, "The body you see over there is not Ser Darry. It is Ser Darry's body, but it is not his soul. His soul is in Heaven now." He ran his hand through her hair, in a very soothing way. Daenerys looked a bit confused at first, but then she nodded her head. Small drops of water hit her porcelean skin, glistering like diamonds in the sun. With one last thoughtful glance, Daenerys started walking again, feeling the humidity hit her face. "_Washing off would probably feel amazing,"_ she thought to herself. 

“I think we have to hurry, though. We don't want to upset Rhaegar again, after what happened last time." Viserys spoke as he walked infront of Daenerys, creating a path for her to walk on, so she wouldn't get hit in her face, by the branches and vines hanging down from the trees. "I think so too. I don't want you to get hurt, Viserys. You don't deserve it at all." Daenerys told him honestly. It was true, he did not deserve the harsh treatment he recieved from their brother. Viserys always protected Daenerys, no matter what happened. She knew she could always count on him, and she trusted him more than anyone else. Viserys smiled at his sister, she was so innocent and she always cared so much about his well-being. It was fascinating, how such a young, small girl could have such a big heart. "Do not worry, sweet sister. I won't get in trouble this time. We just have to get back to the beach before night falls."

Finally, they found the waterfall. It looked stunning as ever. The water in the pond shone like diamonds in the sunshine, which had somehow found it's way through the thick crowns of the trees. Daenerys and Viserys quickly stripped out of their clothes and folded it neatly on the rock beside the waterfall. Naked as their nameday, the two children stepped into the pond and started cleaning themselves, with the crystal clear water. It was refreshing. After walking for what felt like hours, this was much needed. All of the dirt soon vanished from their bodies and landed in the pond, where they were washing themselves.

While sitting in the water, Daenerys looked around, still in awe. She had always loved the nature and its wonders. The jungle was so beautiful: All of the vines, branches, flowers and palm leaves everywhere. It was truly stunning, and Daenerys found herself almost frozen in her spot as she looked at her surroundings. She looked down at where she was sitting and her eye caught the very clear water. It was incredible, she had never seen such clear water before in her entire life. The waterfall was one of her favorite places on the island, even though she hadn't seen all of the island, yet. The way the parrots and birds were chirping, made her feel at peace. Sometimes, she could even hear monkeys howling in the distance aswell. In the very short time they had been on the island, she had heard the monkeys three times or so. The sound of water splashing was so calming, she could almost drift off to sleep just by listening to that sound.

Viserys swam over to her, and gave her a smile, "are you listening to all of the sounds, sweet sister?" He asked her, as if he had just read her mind. Daenerys smiled back at him, still busy washing herself "yes, dear brother. I have never heard any of these sounds at home." She reflected out loud. Viserys shrugged, "i assume we do not have monkeys or parrots at home, that's why." Viserys stared into the jungle, as he thought about all of the animals living in there. "You are always right, dear brother." Daenerys got out of the water, and grabbed a palm-leaf, which Viserys had found earlier. She started drying herself off with it, pretending it was a fluffy towel.

Viserys soon got out of the pond as well, and took the second leave that he had found. Once they had both dried themselves off, they got dressed. "We better get back to the beach now," Viserys muttered as Daenerys walked up beside him. Although the jungle was stunningly beautiful, Daenerys was still terrified of it. Especially once the nights darkness had covered the entire island. This time, it did not take them very long to walk back to the beach, luckily for them. "Look who arrived right on time," Rhaegar said from behind them, a small smirk displayed on his lips. Viserys was not entirely sure, whether Rhaegar meant it or not. He was a very sarcastic person. "Rhaegar-" Viserys stopped mid-sentence, when something caught his eye.

There was something on the shore. It was just lying there, just like Ser Darry had. Viserys ran towards the shore, his curiosity getting the best of him. Of course, Rhaegar ran after him, "what in The Seven Hells are you doing?" He asked, slowly losing his breath as he ran. Viserys stopped infront of the item. It was a big, wooden chest. "_It must have been on the ship, in one of the cabins or something."_ Viserys thought to himself. Daenerys and Rhaegar now stood beside him, and looked down at the chest.

"How did that end up here?" Asked Daenerys, her innocent voice sounded confused. Rhaegar jerked his head in her direction, "the same way Ser Darry ended up here." Rhaegar pulled the chest out of the water and carried it closer to their hut. "Let us open it up and see what is in there." Rhaegar opened the chest's lid and looked down: There was a couple of blankets, sheets, breeches and a full bottle of wine. Rhaegar's eyes lit up when he saw the bottle, "dear Gods, thank you." He said out loud as he grabbed the bottle from the chest. He looked at it, as if he were a man who had just seen water for the first time after a long drought. Viserys and Daenerys had never seen Rhaegar so happy until now. "Perhaps we can use these sheets for our hut. As a roof, maybe." Daenerys suggested as she gently removed the sheets from the chest. Viserys nodded his head in agreement and smiled at his sister. His clever sister. "That is such a good idea, sweet sister." Viserys looked at the sheet Daenerys was holding up, it was wet.

"We have to dry it, then. Daenerys, put the sheet on the rock, so it dries faster. Viserys, go with her and gather some more water for us, we need it." Rhaegar's voice was oddly calm and he did not sound angry at all. Viserys and Daenerys nodded their heads, and soon headed towards the waterfall, for the second time that day. Viserys found an empty bottle in the chest as well. He took it with him, as he thought it would make it wasier for him to collect the water. "And gather some bananas as well!" Rhaegar yelled in their direction as they left the beach.

The sheet was twice as long as Daenerys, so she could hardly hold it in her arms. Viserys went over to help her, "here, let me take it." He offered, as he gently lifted the sheets out of her grip. The sheet was heavy since it was so wet, and Viserys struggled to hold it, without getting himself wet. When they finally reached the waterfall, Viserys ran over to the giant rock and spread out the sheet on it, so it would dry as fast as possible. They would have to go get the sheet later on. Viserys glanced down at the bottle he had found in the chest: It was a glass bottle, there had most likely been rum or wine in it.

Viserys began to clean the bottle in the pond and after he was done, he filled it with the fresh and clear water. Daenerys sat down beside him on the ground, "what do you think that bottle was used for?" She asked him, clearly curious. Viserys turned his head towards her, and smiled at her "i think there has been wine or rum in it." Daenerys smiled at her brother, he was always so clever. He could (almost) always answer all of her many questions.

Daenerys gathered some bananas on their way back to the beach. The bottle was very heavy, so Viserys could not carry any more. Luckily, Daenerys could carry the bananas herself. "Do you think Rhaegar is happy?" Daenerys asked out of the blue, as the two of them walked back to their hut. Viserys did not really know what to say to her. Back in Dragonstone, Viserys had seen how much wine Rhaegar had been drinking all of the time. The red liquid either made him more happy or more angry. There was no inbetween, but one thing certain: The wine changed his mood drastically.

Viserys had witnessed Rhaegar throwing and punching things, whenever he had been drinking. His chamber was very close to Viserys' chamber, so he could even hear him yell and scream after he had been drinking. At night, he could even hear if Rhaegar had brought a girl home from the pleasure house. Viserys could hear all of the things he was not supposed to hear. He did not want to tell Daenerys any of that, since he knew, that she would be even more scared of Rhaegar. "I think he is, sweet sister." "That is good, i like when he is happy!" Daenerys exclaimed, which made Viserys smile. "So do i, Dany." It was just a very rare sight.

Every time Rhaegar drank, the Gods would flip a coin. Either his mood would change for the better, or else he would become the worst version of himself.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Daenerys and Viserys were on their way back to the beach, when they heard a loud, high pitched scream in the distance. Daenerys stopped in her tracks, and looked around the jungle. She tried to be as quiet as possible. It did not sound like an animal, but it sounded like a human screaming. Viserys' eyes grew wider, when he remembered they were the only people on this island. Daenerys was beside him, so the scream did not belong to her. He himself did not scream. The scream could only belong to Rhaegar.

They both started running faster and faster, hoping they could reach Rhaegar quicker that way. Completely out of breath, the two children had reached the beach where Rhaegar was supposed to be. Daenerys almost dropped her bananas on the sand, and Viserys almost dropped the bottle filled with fresh water. Rhaegar was sitting on the sand infront of them, his foot was bleeding, the blood was staining the white sand. Rhaegar's boots were on the sand beside him. Viserys felt the wave of relief flow over him. His brother was not dead, or in the middle of being eaten by a wild animal.

"Are you just going to stand there? Do something!" Rhaegar hissed at both of them, clearly in a lot of pain. Daenerys wondered whether or not she should ask the infamous question: What happened? She was curious about his situation, "what happened?" She asked in a quiet voice. His eyes looked into hers, they had turned a slightly darker lilac than they usually were. For a moment, he did not say anything, and Daenerys thought he would never answer her question. "I was trying to carry the chest closer to our hut. I did not see the rusty nail lying on the sand, and it went right into my foot." He explained to her, his facial expressions showed how much pain he felt. 

Viserys looked under Rhaegar's foot, and there it was, the rusty nail. It was covered in Rhaegar's blood and the pearly white sand. It had gone half-way into his foot. Viserys' small hand yanked the rusty nail out of Rhaegar's foot, which caused him to scream once again. "I know it hurts, but you need to get it out," Viserys mumbled to the oldest Targaryen. Finally, the nail was out of Rhaegar's body, but the nail had created an open wound. Viserys cringed and looked at Rhaegar, "i think you need to clean this wound, it could get infected!" He exclaimed as he tried to help Rhaegar get back on his feet.

"I know, i am no fool, little brother." Rhaegar rolled his eyes as he limped closer to the shore. Carefully, he stuck his foot into the clean ocean water. The feeling of the salty water in the open wound stung, but Rhaegar knew what he had to do. Daenerys and Viserys looked at him, they had not moved from their spot on the beach. Rhaegar looked down in the water as he washed his foot: The once clear water had turned red, from all of the blood flowing out of his foot. Rhaegar cried out in pain as he started rubbing his foot in the water, to clean it more thoroughly. He did not want his younger siblings to see him like this.

They had never seen him cry before, not even when Rhaella had died. Of course, Rhaegar did cry when their mother died, but he made bloody sure the children couldn't see it. At night, he would go to his chamber and cry his heart out. At first, he felt like all of his emotions had left his body. The young Targaryen prince had no idea how to react. Deep down, Rhaegar wanted to kill the person who had taken their mother's life. That was until he heard, who had killed her: She had died giving birth to Daenerys, his little sister. So technically Daenerys had taken their mother's life, when she made her appearance into The Seven Kingdoms. Rhaegar could still remember how he felt the day he recieved the news. Deep down, he was still bitter about it and hurt. Knowing Daenerys was alive but their mother wasn't, made him angry and bitter sometimes. Viserys was not old enough to understand what had happened, so Rhaegar did not want to tell him anything just yet. 

Sighing, he got out of the water, relieved that no sharks had attacked him. He limped over to his boots and slowly put them onto his sore feet. Daenerys and Viserys watched him from a distance, "did you get the water i asked you to fetch?" Rhaegar lifted an eyebrow, he almost sounded judging in his tone. Viserys quickly nodded his head, "yes we did, dear brother. I have the bottle here." He gave the bottle to Rhaegar, who gladly recieved it. He opened the bottle and brought it up to his mouth, and drank almost half of the bottle.

"I found some bananas as well," Daenerys gave him a banana, which made him smile, "you two are not as useless as i thought you would be. Eat something, we have a long day ahead of us," he nodded his head towards the bananas on the sand. Daenerys and Viserys grabbed a banana each, and started eating. The hunger had started to hurt in their tummies, so eating something would probably help alot. All three of them were sitting down on the sand, just eating in silence. Rhaegar would probably be mad at Daenerys and Viserys, if they started talking while they were eating. He would think of it as "bad manners" and "improper", so neither of them dared to say a single word. Daenerys' silver hair looked stunning in the sun. It was shining like real, pure silver.

Viserys smiled at her, and he took in her beauty. The crystal clear, different shades of blue ocean beside Daenerys, was a beautiful contrast to her silver hair and lilac eyes. The big palm trees towering above her, made her look even smaller and fragile than she was. Her porcelain skin was glistening in the sunlight. She was a truly beautiful girl, just like their mother had been. Rhaegar occasionally held around his foot, pain shooting through his entire body. Viserys could tell he was in agony, but he did not say anything to him. "_Suffering in silence is sometimes better than suffering while, people are watching",_ Viserys thought to himself, taking another bite of his now half-eaten banana.

"I better go get the sheet. Hopefully, it is dry by now. You stay here, and do not move until i get back." Rhaegar pointed at both of them, and looked at them for a moment. "I placed the sheet on the rock by the waterfall." Daenerys explained to Rhaegar, so he would be able to find it faster. Rhaegar nodded his head, his silver hair almost falling down in his eyes. The children saw as their brother walked, until he disappeared into the jungle. 

As Rhaegar was walking, he took the time to get a proper look at the jungle from the inside of it. The trees, the light, the smells and the sounds. He could not help but smile, it was all so beautiful, a different kind of beauty that he had not known until now. He had never seen anything like this back in Dragonstone, or in any of The Seven Kingdoms. Vines were hanging down from the trees. As Rhaegar got a closer look at them, he could see how hairy those vines were. Smiling slightly, he continued his walk towards the waterfall. He could hear the waterfall and the water flowing, which was a certain indicator that he was close to the rock, where the sheet was. The white sheet was spread out on the rock infront of him. It still looked clean, so no animals had walked on it.

Gingerly, he touched the sheet, fearing that it would still be wet, but to his surprise it was dry. The young dragon prince folded the sheet and held it in his arms, hoping it would stay put. Rhaegar glanced at the waterfall as he was about to leave, the water was oddly calming. Rhaegar had always loved nature, but only a few people knew about this secret passion of his. Most of the people who knew about it were dead. The wild and raw beauty of the nature had always fascinated him. Daenerys and Viserys did not know about their brother's secret passion, since Rhaegar had never told them about it. He did not plan on telling them anytime soon.

On his way back, Rhaegar kept looking at all of the different types of plants and flowers he walked by. The whole jungle-ground was just filled with different colors: Lilac, pink, blue and red. All of those colors belonged to the flowers that covered the entire ground. Rhaegar had never seen anything like it, and for the first time in a long time, he actually liked seeing the colors before his eyes. The humidity was awful, but Rhaegar was not bothered by it. No, he was so busy glancing down at the flowers, that he forgot about his foot and the humidity.

Daenerys and Viserys had not moved from their spot, when their brother came back from fetching the sheet. They both noticed something was off with their brother: he actually looked quite... glad? Viserys raised a curious eyebrow, as Rhaegar walked towards them, a big smile appeared on his pale face. "Where is my bottle of wine?" Rhaegar suddenly asked, his facial expression had changed from happy to mad, in the time span of two seconds. Viserys looked around, he had definietly not moved his bottle of wine. A dark chuckle escaped Rhaegar's lips, "that is right, i left my bottle of wine in the hut." As realization washed over him, he looked calmer than before and more happy. Viserys was about to ask him for an apology, since he basically accused Daenerys and him, for stealing his bottle of wine. He did not say anything, though. Asking him for an apology would start a fight between them. Daenerys noticed that Rhaegar had started to walk normally again, which meant that his foot was feeling better.

With no other comment, Rhaegar walked into their hut and took the bottle of red wine, which he had placed on the floor. Smiling, he removed the cork stopper. He admired the red liquid for some time, before placing the top of the bottle in his mouth. The liquid burned its way down Rhaegar's throat, and it had a very strong and bitter aftertaste. Yet, he loved it. For a moment, he was trapped inside of himself and it was as if nothing could touch him. He was _the_ king of The Seven Kingdoms, the only true king. As he started to feel lightheaded, he brought the bottle to his mouth once again, feeling the red liquid going down his throat. It was a lovely burning sensation. It was never too much for a dragon.

Daenerys and Viserys appeared in the doorway of their hut. With worried glances, they looked at Rhaegar, whose cheeks were flushed and his eyes were closed. "What is he doing?" Daenerys whispered to her older brother. Viserys tried to ignore the sight of Rhaegar, who was on the verge of passing out. He looked into Daenerys' eyes and tried to focus on them instead, "he is just sleeping. He is probably tired, sweet sister." Viserys felt bad for lying to Daenerys, but he could not tell her what he had just done. A girl at the age of five would never understand it anyway, so Viserys told her a little white lie.

Daenerys frowned and folded her small arms over her chest, "but Viserys! It smells odd in here," Daenerys sniffed the air, and Viserys could tell that she almost felt sick as she did that. Viserys sighed and put his arms over her shoulder, as he gently led her outside. Viserys guided his sister down on the sand, "sit here for a moment. I will try to place our new roof on the top of our hut." Viserys gave her a kiss on her forehead, and grabbed the white sheet, which Rhaegar had thrown as he had walked into their hut. Viserys climbed on top of the hut, and spread out the sheet, so that it covered the whole hut from above. Proud of himself, Viserys climbed back down and put his hands on his hips. 

"That is beautiful, dear brother!" Daenerys exclaimed from behind him, smiling. He brushed a lock of silver hair away from his eyes. Viserys sat down beside her, and held one around her waist, "thank you, sweet sister."


	14. How I Imagine The Island, The Jungle And The Waterfall To Look Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is basically how i think (some) parts of the island look like. Some pictures always helps the imagination, whenever you are reading a story! It makes the story seem more realistic in some ways, and i really like that!  
I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading, commenting and voting on this book! I am so grateful! And i love recieving comments and votes! Thank you so much!


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Everything was blurry as Rhaegar opened up his lilac eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, and he did not want to open his eyes at all. At first, his eyes had a hard time adjusting to the light. He felt like he had passed out, and he could hardly remember what had happened to him earlier. Oh yes, that was it: red wine. Lots of red wine. A consistent wave of nausea kept making its appearance in his stomach, and he could sometimes feel it go all the way up to his throat. How long had he been asleep for? An hour? Two hours? A day? As he rose from the floor of the hut, he looked out in the horizon, and saw Viserys and Daenerys standing on the beach. Then, all of sudden Rhaegar remembered everything that had happened earlier. He had been feeling happy for a short while, happier than he had been in a very long time. Viserys and Darnerys had walked inside of the hut, where he was in the middle of emptying the bottle of red wine. That was one of the last things he could remember, so perhaps that was the last thing he saw before he passed out. 

Rhaegar suddenly felt very aggressive, more than usual. The good feeling that the red wine had given him, was now gone and he was thrown back into reality. Daenerys and Viserys looked like they were having a good time, and that made Rhaegar even more angry: how come they deserve the happiness and not him? He was the one who protected them, fed them and had built them a shelter. Without him, they would have died out there. "_These two brats would not know what to do without me"_ Rhaegar grumbled in a deep voice to himself. Perhaps their father would have been better at disciplining Daenerys and Viserys, but Rhaegar was the only living family-member they had left. This kind of behavior would not be tolerated at Dragonstone.

Rhaegar stomped out of the hut, his legs were shaky as he tried to walk, but he did his best to ignore it, hoping they would not fail him. Walking in the sand with boots on, did not make Rhaegar's legs less shaky. His younger siblings had still not noticed him coming closer to them. He was slowly approaching them, like a predator would approach its prey. Rhaegar put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat, which startled them both, "Rhaegar! You are awake, dear brother!" Viserys exclaimed, but Rhaegar just rolled his eyes at his reaction, "of course I am awake. Why wouldn't i be?" Rhaegar could tell Daenerys was scared of him, since she just looked down at the sand.

"Well, you passed out before. After drinking all of the red wine." Viserys mumbled. It was the truth, but sometimes Rhaegar would not even accept the truth. His eyes grew a darker shade of lilac, and it was like his irises were disappearing in the darkness of his eyes. As if his eyes had covered his irises with a thick layer of lilac paint. "You do not tell me what to drink and what not to drink. I am the rightful king of The Seven Kingdoms, for crying out loud!" Rhaegar yelled suddenly, which caused Daenerys to flinch. Viserys noticed her discomfort right away, and held her hand gently. 

Viserys shook his head, feeling a bit terrified aswell, "no, of course not, brother. My apologies." Rhaegar huffed and looked out at the sea, wondering how long he would have to stay on this bloody island. Sighing, he looked down at Daenerys: she always reminded him of Rhaella, which was painful most of the time. Viserys stood beside her, loyal as he is. Rhaegar could still taste the bitter red wine on his tongue, which gave his whole mouth a very sour taste. Yet, he still felt like he needed more. He needed to become the careless, happy person he was, once he had emptied the bottle of the red wine. That was all he wanted right now, what he yearned for, yet he knew it was not an option. He was stuck in reality, with two children on a deserted island in the middle of the sea. 

"Rhaegar?" A small voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and a small hand held on tight to his sleeve. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at Daenerys who was tugging on his sleeve. Frowning, he put his hand on top of hers, "what is it, Dany?" His voice was now soft, and even he was surprised how soft it came out. Daenerys hestitated for a moment, "how long are we going to stay here?" Rhaegar could not help but smile at her innocence. Rhaegar sat down on the sand, and put Daenerys in his lap. He held his arms around her, like a protective brother would do. "Well, i am not quite sure. I promise you one thing, it won't be long." He planted a kiss on the top of her head, the sound of crashing waves filled both of their ears. Of course, Rhaegar had no idea how long they would be stuck on the island, but deep down he hoped they wouldn't be stuck for too long. Daenerys turned around in his lap to face him, smiling. "Oh no, you gave a little dirt right there. I will get it for you." Rhaegar covered his thumb with some spit, and gently brushed the dirt away from Daenerys' rosy cheek. Daenerys giggled. "All better now, sweet sister." His words had a calming effect on her, and Rhaegar could feel her body relaxing in his arms. Neither of them had any idea what time it was, but the sun was shining, so it was probably not in the middle of the night. 

Viserys walked over to them, "i think we need more water. Should Dany and I go out to fetch some more?" Rhaegar smiled up at Viserys and slowly got up from the sand, careful not to startle Daenerys. "I think that is a fine idea, little brother." Daenerys was now fully awake again, "Dany, come with me. We have to fetch some more water from the waterfall!" Viserys exclaimed, making Daenerys smile. The two of them walked back into the rather dark jungle, while Rhaegar stayed back on the beach. 

Daenerys stayed close to Viserys, the darkness of the jungle had always scared her. It was not always dark, but when it was, it was really dark. Viserys put a hand on her shoulder, "do not worry, sweet sister. We will be at the waterfall soo-" with frightened eyes, Daenerys looked down at Viserys, whom had just tripped over a branch. "Vis, are you alright?! What happened?" Daenerys did her best to help up her fallen brother, but since he was bigger than her, it was hard. Viserys groaned and ran a gentle hand over his now bruised knee. The red liquid started pouring out of his knee as he sat up straight.

"My Gods, Viserys. You are hurt. We have to go back to Rhaegar. He must know what to do!" The little girl with the long silver hair told him. Viserys attempted to get up on his own, but failed multiple times. Sighing, he looked at her, defeated. The young prince tried to get up one more time, and luckily, this time he could do it withot help. "It is quite alright, Dany. I can just rinse the wound in the waterfall." He smiled at her, as she frowned at him. His sister had such a big and beautiful heart. 

Daenerys picked up the bottle from the ground and sighed, "alright, but we have to tell Rhaegar about it when we get back!" Daenerys protested, which made Viserys roll his eyes. Yet, he nodded at her statement. When they had been walking for about five minutes, both of the children heard something. The noise came from one of the bushes. Daenerys' eyes widened as she looked at Viserys, unsure of what to do next. "Stay behind me," he whispered to her, as she hid behind his back. It was a weird noise, and it sounded like someone was walking on the branches inside of the bushes. A low, growling sound filled the air. Viserys' heartbeat rose and he could hardly stand still. It could only be some kind of predator, just waiting to eat them all. For once, Viserys hoped dearly that he wasn't right about that. To his dismay, he was right. 

The growling became louder and louder, until the growling beast displayed itself before them: a cougar. Daenerys had to cover her mouth with her hand in order not to scream. Viserys' eyes widened as he saw the animal slowly approach him. He tried to move, but it was as if he was frozen and unable to move. The cougar opened it's mouth and Viserys saw, how sharp its teeth were.

Gulping, he tried to back away from the cougar, but he knew that even the slightest movement could make it mad. "_It must have smelled my blood"_ Viserys thought to himself as he tried to figure out how to get them both out of this dangerous situation, alive. Viserys wanted to tell Daenerys to run away, then he would be able to save her atleast. Viserys opened his mouth, but no words came out. His throat and mouth felt dry, like a desert after a long drought. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, maybe Rhaegar would hear him and help them both. Viserys was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw something out of the corner of his eye move. The cougar had moved, and it was staring at them, just waiting for the perfect moment to attack them. Viserys could hear his sister's breathing getting heavier by each passing second. The cougar's claws digged into the jungle ground as it walked, leaving deep marks on the ground. The cougar was about to attack them both, as Viserys heard the sound of a sword getting pulled out of its scabbard. 

Slowly, Daenerys jerked her head in the direction of the sound. She saw someone she never thought she would be so happy to see: Rhaegar. Rhaegar pointed the sword at the cougar, which made it run away. Rhaegar put his sword into its scabbard again, which was fastened in his belt. "Rhaegar! Oh thank the Gods you are here! We almost got attacked," Viserys looked down at his bleeding knee. Rhaegar's eyes travelled down to his knee, and he saw all of the blood caking Viserys' leg. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. I figured i had to go looking for you." Rhaegar explained, looking awfully calm. The eldest Targaryen crouched down, his long pale fingers gently tracing Viserys' bruised, bleeding knee. Viserys gasped in pain, "this does not look too good, little brother. We better get this cleaned up." Rhaegar frowned, looking at Viserys.

"The-the cougar... It must have smelled my blood somehow." Viserys said in between gasps. "We have to remember that we are not in The Seven Kingdoms any longer. Therefore, new kinds of danger will appear and we have to be prepared for it. Yes, we have escaped the dangers of The Seven Kingdoms. That does not mean we are safe all the time, though." Rhaegar got up from his position and looked at his siblings, "i will fetch some more water later. Come with me back to the beach, we have to clean the wound. Salt water is a great way to clean open wounds." Rhaegar put an arm around Viserys' waist, supporting his hurt little brother as they walked. 

As they were walking back, the sun was slowly starting to set. The sky was filled with colors, and it was breathtaking. Orange, pink, red and the blue sea. It was an orgy of colors, dancing on the sky. Daenerys was in awe, and the colors made her smile so big. It was like the colors were talking to her somehow, telling her a story. The story about how day turned into night, and night turned into day. How the sun rises, then it sets. How the moon appears high in the sky at night, and how it disappears when dawn breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (early) Christmas everyone! <3


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Once they had reached the beach again, Viserys was still in agony. His knee was still bleeding, so Rhaegar put him down on the sand, so he could rest. "Stay here. I will get some water." Rhaegar mumbled, as he grabbed the bottle. He filled it with saltwater from the sea, and walked back to where Daenerys and Viserys were. 

"This might sting." Rhaegar slowly poured the hot saltwater over Viserys' wound. Viserys did everything he could not to scream, but failed at his attempt, "it is way too hot!" The young Targaryen prince yelped, jerking his head away from the bloody knee. Rhaegar gave him a harsh glance, "it is never too hot for a true dragon." Still in alot of pain, Viserys squeezed his eyes shut, hoping the pain would be over soon.

Daenerys could hardly stand to look at all of the blood pouring out of her brother's knee either, so she looked up at the sky instead. It was a very calm night, and different colors were still displayed on the sky. She knew the colors would be gone soon enough, though, but then the stars would appear instead. Out of the corner of her lilac eyes, Daenerys could see her older brother flinch. 

"Vis, are you alright?" She asked in a gentle tone, not wanting to upset him any further. The young boy just nodded his head without saying anything, since his voice would probably crack, if he tried to say anything. Even though Daenerys could tell he was not alright, she did not question him any further. Instead, she just gave him a small smile. The small smile she knew he loved with all of his heart. Even Rhaegar loved that smile. Rhaegar's hands were still busy trying to clean Viserys' wound.

"Just sit still, it will make everything easier." Rhaegar growled, now growing impatient with his younger brother. "I-i am sorry." Viserys choked out. Rhaegar sighed, "how many times do i have to tell you? Targaryens never apologize. We do not show such weakness. We did not become one of the greatest houses in The Seven Kingdoms for apologizing all of the time. Do you hear me?" Rhaegar's voice was strict but soft at the same time. Only Rhaegar could talk like that. Viserys just nodded his head. He knew talking back to Rhaegar was no use, and he would probably not even listen to Viserys. Sighing, Viserys just stared at the horizon, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

Sometime after, Rhaegar had set up a bonfire on the beach. The three of them sat beside the fire, watching the sun go down. The stars had already appeared on the night sky, and the moon was right over the sea. The sea was like a mirror for the moon: the moon's reflection was intact, since the water was so still. It was as perfect as it could be. 

"You have to be more careful when going into the jungle..." Rhaegar nodded his head towards Viserys' knee. Daenerys looked at Rhaegar, "what if we meet a wild animal again?" Rhaegar sighed and thought for a moment, "stay still. Do not make any sudden movements. Perhaps the wild animal will think you are dead, and then it will leave you alone." He said, even though he was pretty unsure of what to reply to her question. The youngest Targaryen simply nodded, her eyes still scared. "Viserys, how is your knee now?" Rhaegar asked, wanting to change the subject. Viserys' eyes widened at his thoughful question, it was nothing like Rhaegar to ask how people were feeling. He never asked his siblings about it, anyway. "It is getting better. Slowly, but surely. Thank you for cleaning it, i think it helped alot." Viserys smiled at his brother, his silver hair almost shining in the moonlight. Rhaegar simply nodded before getting up from the sand. 

"You two must be hungry. Keep the fire going, and i will fetch some bananas for us. It is too late and too dark to fetch water now, so we will have to do that in the morrow." Hopefully, they would not have to face any predators then. 

That night, Daenerys had a hard time falling asleep. A slight breeze played with her hair as she laid down on a palm-leaf. The air was not that warm anymore, and not a cloud could be seen on the sky. Nothing could come between Daenerys and the stars. Even though her stomach was full, she could not shake off the uncomfortable feeling she got whenever Rhaegar yelled at her and Viserys. How did Rhaegar become so mean? What has made him so cruel? Sometimes, it felt like Rhaegar enjoyed seeing Daenerys and Viserys frightened and scared of him. That way, he could actually control them both: through fright. 

If someone wanted Daenerys to describe her oldest brother in one word, it would be cruel. He was always cruel towards both of them, even though she could not help but feel like Rhaegar hated her more than Viserys. Yet, sometimes Rhaegar was nicer towards Daenerys than Viserys, which was odd. Of course, Rhaegar had his moments of kindness and genuine caring. Those moments were short-lived and rare, though. 

Viserys used to tell her stories about how Rhaegar was described by the court and the noble women: A kind, charming, beautiful young man, who loved to sing and play his golden harp. He always helped anyone in need, and he would often give money to the poorest people of The Seven Kingdoms. Daenerys would love to see that side of Rhaegar, but she was starting to doubt those stories about him were even true. She had never seen Rhaegar as a kind person. Sure, he was charming. Even though she was only five years old, she knew her oldest brother was able to use his charm to get what he wanted. 

“Child, get up.” Daenerys could hear a faint voice speaking, but sleeping so heavily, she could not identify whom the voice belonged to. Slowly, she opened her lilac eyes, adjusting to the sudden light. Groaning, she sat up and looked around her: Rhaegar sat beside her. How long had he been sitting there? And where was Viserys? “Goodmorning, sweet sister.” Rhaegar spoke, in a very gentle tone. A smile spread across Daenerys’ mouth, “goodmorning. Where is Viserys?” She asked, wondering where he was.

Rhaegar got up from the sand and looked down at her, “i made him go fetch some water for us. Since his knee is doing much better now, i suppose a small walk would do him good.” Rhaegar explained to his little sister. Daenerys nodded her head and stared out at the water. “Perhaps i should go take a small bath.” She mumbled before rising from the sand. Rhaegar looked at her, slightly surprised, “i do not think you should go bathe alone, sweet sister. Now that Viserys is fetching water for us, i think it would be wise if i followed you to the lagoon.” Viserys had discovered a small lagoon hidden deep in the jungle. It was a truly beautiful place, and it would be the first time Daenerys would go bathing there. Usually, they would wash themselves in the waterfall or the sea. Daenerys looked at Rhaegar. After a moment’s hestitation, she finally nodded her head. “Thank you, dear brother. I suppose that would be a good idea.” Rhaegar smiled at her, and took her hand into his, “come on, then. I told Viserys that he should go straight back to the beach, once he was done fetching the water.” Rhaegar explained as they walked. 

After a few minutes of walking, Daenerys could already see the lagoon. The water in it was crystal clear, and it almost had a blue shade. The lagoon was surrounded by all sorts of trees, flowers and bushes. It was a magical place, just like the rest of the island. “And what do you do if you meet a predator?” Rhaegar asked, suddenly, out of the blue. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, “you stand completely still. You do not make any sudden movements.” She replied. Rhaegar smiled at her, his perfect white teeth showing. “Good girl. Take off your clothes, we are here now.” It was true. They had arrived at the lagoon, and it was simply stunning. Daenerys quickly undressed. Rhaegar took her dress and small clothes in his hands, and folded them neatly on a nearby rock. 

Daenerys jumped into the delightful water, and her whole body was now covered in water. Rhaegar sat on the bank of the lagoon, looking at his sister. He could see many similarities between her and Rhaella. Thinking of his mother made him feel sad and glad at the same time. He was happy about the memories they had together, before she was taken from him. His mother would have liked this particular spot, that was for sure. Daenerys was jumping around in the lagoon, the water reached just above her navel as she stood up. 

Suddenly, her facial expression changed. From happy to something Rhaegar could not quite identify what was. A scream resounded in the lagoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, voting and commenting! It means the world to me! <3


	17. Chapter Fifteen

The scream resounded in the jungle. It was a bloodcurdling, awful scream. And it was loud. The monkeys started howling shortly after the scream, and all of the parrots and other kinds of birds started flying around. Rhaegar was sure _every_ animal in the jungle and the lagoon could hear the scream. Viserys could probably hear it, too. Heck, all of the animals on the whole island could probably hear it. The scream even scared the animals. The lagoon was where the source of the bloodcurdling scream came from, since Daenerys was in the lagoon. It was her scream. 

Rhaegar’s eyes immediatly widened with fear. He got up from where he was sitting and stood up, "Daenerys, what happened?!" He yelled, but he recieved no answer. That concerned him. He started taking off his clothes, faster than he had ever done it before. He had to get into the water fast. He stripped off his clothes until he reached his small clothes.

Daenerys was sitting in the lagoon, holding her foot, clearly in agony. Some blood was flowing in the water, surrounding her small, naked frame. Her face showed the pain she felt, and Rhaegar had never seen her like that before.

The foreign facial expression on her little pale, angelic face actually scared him, deep down. Her wet silver hair clung to her shoulders, the water tossing it around as it hit the crystal clear water. "Daenerys!" Rhaegar yelled, one more time. Still no reply was to be heard, only a low moan of pain escaped his little sister's lips. Rhaegar jumped into the water, feeling the water hitting his muscular, strong body as he tried to hurry over to his hurting little sister. Daenerys did not even sense Rhaegar swimming closer to her, it was like she was stuck in her own little bubble. A bubble of pain and agony. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let out a painful breath of air. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms around her naked body. Gingerly, she opened one eye. Rhaegar. "W-what are you doing?" Daenerys asked, feeling weak all of sudden, her vision blurry. Sweat had started to form on her forehead. He had a foreign facial expression on his face: worry and concern. Concern for her.

"What in The Seven Hells happened?" Rhaegar mumbled as he grabbed her in his arms, carrying her out of the lagoon in bridal style. Daenerys felt weak in his arms, the humid air hitting her naked body and face as he walked with her. Daenerys could hear his heartbeat, his racing heartbeat. "Child, you have to look out for danger at all times! I have just told you that." Rhaegar sounded disappointed at her carelessness, but at the same time he was worried.

"I stepped on a rock." Daenerys simply replied. It was all she managed to say before feeling her vision go black. Rhaegar could not feel Daenerys' heavy breathing against his naked chest anymore. Her heavy breathing had turned into an irregular and slow breath. Rhaegar almost felt his heart stop. "Daenerys!" He tried to shake her awake in his arms, desperately. No response. He knew one thing for sure: Daenerys had not just stepped on a rock.

Rhaegar remembered learning about different kinds and sorts of fish, back when his father had paid for a tutor. He was told to avoid especially one particular kind of fish: The Stone-fish. An extremely poisinous fish, which looks like a rock. If you step on it, the poison will get inside of your body and you will die if you don't get it treated in time. Perhaps Daenerys had not been careless after all. Panicking, Rhaegar put his passed out sister down on the jungle ground, looking at her. Her skin had turned even more pale than usual, there was a blue tint to her skin. The poison had already gone into her system, Rhaegar was certain of that.

There was no Maester on this island, how in The Seven Hells would Daenerys be able to survive this? "_I am her only hope."_ The Targaryen prince thought to himself. Viserys would NEVER forgive him, if he could not heal Daenerys in time. Taking a deep breath, Rhaegar looked at his poor little sister's infected foot. It had turned purple, and a blister had formed under her foot. Perhaps if he popped the blister, and created a hole in her foot, the poison would be able to get out of her system. It was worth a try. He had to try everything. _Everything_. Even though there were times where Rhaegar hated Daenerys, alot, he would never be able to forgive himself if she died on his watch.

Carefully, Rhaegar popped the blister with his finger-nail. Cringing on the inside, Rhaegar tried his best not to be grossed out by the gross liquid staining his finger-nail and hand. Rhaegar hated filth, and having to pop a blister was not something on the top of his list of things he wanted to do.

Slowly, the liquid gushed out of poor Daenerys' foot, landing directly on the ground. A small puddle of the icky liquid slowly formed on the ground. Rhaegar could not allow himself to be relieved just yet, though. What if he had been to slow, and the poison had actually taken over her small heart? Now he just had to wait, patiently. Who could ever wait patiently, not knowing whether or not their sister was dying? A small noise escaped Daenerys’ mouth, her eyes fluttered. The sudden light was too hard for her eyes, and she had to shut them again. Rhaegar sat down beside her, putting a gentle, conforting hand on her stomach, “sweet sister, are you awake?” He whispered in a gentle tone, not wanting to startle her. After a few moments, another noise escaped Daenerys’ lips. Rhaegar smiled to himself, he had most likely saved his little sister’s life. Deep down, he hoped Viserys would never find out what had happened at the lagoon, he would be furious.

“Rhaegar? Oh Gods, why is Dany lying on the ground?!” A panicked voice came from behind him. “_Shit_” Rhaegar thought to himself, mentally rolling his eyes, hard. “Viserys, what are you doing here?” Rhaegar tried to remain as calm as possible, but Gods, it was tough. “After i was done fetching the water, i wanted to go bathe in the lagoon. And i could not find Dany or you anywhere.” Viserys shrugged.

“Why is my little sister lying on the ground?” Viserys repeated his question, raising an eyebrow at Rhaegar. Rhaegar sighed, “Your sister is fin-“ Rhaegar tried to comfort Viserys, but he cut him off, “is she fine? Then why is she laying on the ground, in the middle of the jungle?! She does not look very “fine” to me!” Viserys exclaimed, which angered Rhaegar. If Rhaegar had not been there, their sister would have died. Yet, Viserys had the audacity to blame Rhaegar for putting their sister’s life in danger. Rhaegar got up from the ground, staring intensely into Viserys’ lilac eyes. “I saved her life, sonething you will never be able to do.” Rhaegar had an evil smirk on his face, enjoying the painful expression on his brother’s face.

“W-what happened to her?” Viserys walked closer to her, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. It looked weird: Rhaegar was only wearing his small clothes, Daenerys was as naked as her nameday, whilst laying down on the ground. Rhaegar sighed from behind him, “while she was bathing in the lagoon, she stepped on something. It was a stone-fish, a very poisinous fish. I tried to get the poison out of her, and i think it worked.” Rhaegar pointed at the, now, open wound under Daenerys’ foot. Viserys cringed, “oh Gods. When will she wake up?” He asked as he sat down beside his sister, his eyes and attention fully on her. Rhaegar shrugged, “well, before you got here, she almost opened her eyes. Perhaps she will regain counciousness soon.” Viserys nodded. “She looks better than she did before. Her skin was more pale than it is now, it almost looked blue.” Rhaegar explained to Viserys. “And she was weak. So weak. Still is.” 

Both Rhaegar and Viserys looked down at her at the same time. “I will fetch her clothes for her, for when she wakes up.” Rhaegar mumbled, walking over to the rock where he had neatly folded her clothes. Luckily, his small clothes had already dried so he could put on his clothes once again. “Rhaegar! She is opening her eyes!” Viserys called for the older Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (again!) <3 And thank you so much for your kudos, comments and bookmarks! It means everything! It is very much appreciated! <3


	18. Merry Christmas!

This is not a chapter, but i just wanted to stop by and say Merry Christmas to all of you! I know Christmas is technically over, but better late than never, right? And also, i want to wish you all a happy new year!  
I hope 2020 will be YOUR year! Thank you so much for reading, commenting anf leaving kudos! It really motivates me to keep on writing. Plus, i love recieving comments from all of you, since i feel like i get to know all of my readers even better!  
And more chapters will be posted in 2020, of course! <3


	19. Chapter Sixteen

Rhaegar hurried over to Viserys and crouched down beside him. He gently put down Daenerys' clothes beside her naked, small frame. It was true, Daenerys was opening her eyes, slowly but surely. Viserys smiled down at his sister and stroke her cheek gently, "sweet sister, it is just us." He informed her, careful not to startle the young girl. Daenerys' eyes fluttered and after awhile, they were completely open, looking up at her brothers. "Gods, what happened to me?" She groaned as she sat up. "Sit up slowly, sweet sister. We do not want you to get dizzy or feel ill." Rhaegar smiled at her, putting a gentle hand on her bare back. Daenerys looked down at herself, confused. She could not remember anything at all. 

"You were bathing in the lagoon and then you stepped on a stone-fish. Stone-fish are poisonous." Rhaegar explained to the confused girl beside him. "I had to carry you out of the water right away, and i had to try to get the poison out of your system as fast as possible. I am pretty sure it worked. You passed out on the ground for awhile." Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Viserys, "were you here when it happened?" Viserys sighed and gave her a sad smile "i wasn't. I was out fetching water for us. Rhaegar was the only one there with you." Daenerys nodded her head.

"You hate me, so why did you save me?" She wondered out loud, which made Rhaegar's eyes widen slightly. Her question was brutal and harsh, it felt like a dagger in Viserys' chest. What if Rhaegar had not saved her? He would never be able to forgive his older brother for that. Rhaegar started fidgeting with his fingers, "i do not hate you, Dany. Why would I hate you? Of course i would save you. I could never let you die." Rhaegar knew what he had just told Daenerys was not entirely true. He did have hatred for her in his heart, and no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, it was simply impossible. 

Back in Dragonstone, whenever Daenerys caught a disease or something, Rhaegar would secretly pray for the Gods to take her away. It was not something he was proud of, not at all, but it was the truth. She had, after all, killed his mother, when she gave birth to Daenerys. Rhaegar knew it was not something Daenerys did on purpose, but he still hated her for it. Rhaegar knew that if he had let his sister die in that lagoon on his watch, Viserys would never have spoken to him again. Viserys had always loved Daenerys, he and Daenerys were so close to eachother. Viserys did not know how their mother died, though. Perhaps if he knew, he would think differently of Daenerys. 

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at Rhaegar. It was like she could sense him lying to her. "Why are you always scolding me, then?" She asked him, her voice cracking a bit. "I will try not to scold you as much as usual. I apologize, sweet sister." Rhaegar knew he had been awful to her. "I think you should get dressed now, sweet sister. It is improper to be naked all the time." Rhaegar planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her clothes to her. Daenerys nodded, "alright, i will." She put on her small clothes and after that, she put on her white dress. 

"Viserys, where did you put the water?" Rhaegar asked as they walked back to their hut. "I placed it inside of our hut. Then it would not get too warm from standing in the sun." Viserys explained to his older brother. Daenerys could not walk as fast as her brothers, her body was indeed tired after what had happened to her. 

They finally reached their hut and Daenerys hurried inside of it to sit down in the shadow. The sun was too bright right now, and her whole body was covered in sweat. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert. Viserys saw her, and walked over to her with the bottle of water in his hands. "You have to drink something, Dany." He gently gave her the water-bottle and she started drinking. She almost drank half of the bottle, which made Viserys chuckle. "I suppose we have to fetch some more water again soon." Daenerys smiled, a small giggle escaped her tiny lips, "I think you are right." Viserys smiled at her and took the bottle from her hands.

Viserys looked at Daenerys for awhile, taking in all of her beauty. "I am so happy you are alright, Dany. I don't know what i would have done, if you were dead." Viserys trailed off and stroke his sister's hair. "I am very lucky. Rhaegar was there to save me." Viserys nodded, "from now on, we will never go swimming or bathing alone. What if womething like this happens again? Then we are all by ourselves." Viserys explained as Daenerys nodded her head. 

The following morning, dawn was even more beautiful than usual. The red, yellow and orange colors were even clearer and beautiful that very morning. Everything was quiet, only the birds chirping and waves crashing against rocks could be heard in the distance. Everything was so quiet, and beautiful. 

Rhaegar was looking out in the horizon, thinking about his life and what it had become. The waves were crashing against some rocks on the shore and Rhaegar looked at it. This was the perfect place for reflection. Reflection over his life, the good and the bad things that had happened to him. Viserys and Daenerys were still asleep, since it was so early, so nothing could disturb his thoughts. 

His father had been pretty absent-minded, and he had only thought about one thing: the Iron Throne. He was called The Mad King, and Rhaegar understood why. Now. When he was younger, he did not understand why everyone hated his father so much. His mother had died giving birth to his sister, and he missed her every day that went by. He still remembers her screams resounding through the halls and chambers. 

Robert Baratheon had started a Rebellion, because he thought Rhaegar had kidnapped and raped Lyanna Stark. That was not the case at all. Rhaegar had annulled his marriage to Elia Martell and then he had run away with Lyanna. And she wanted to run away with him, too. Rhaegar’s life had actually been pretty hectic, now that he finally had time to think about it.

People had different opinions on him. Some people loved him dearly, and other people wanted him dead. They would rather have his head on a stick than seeing him live. Rhaegar knew one thing: today was a special day, and that was why he was up so early, reflecting over everything. Today was Daenerys’ 6th nameday. And also the anniversary of their mother’s death. Rhaegar had mixed feelings about this day. How could Rhaegar possibly know which day it was? Well, he had been making marks on the tree, for each day that passed. That way, he knew which day it was.

“Dany! Wake up!” Viserys shook his sister awake. Daenerys yawned and looked at her brother, still tired. “What is it?” She asked, trying her best not to yawn again. Viserys had a big smile on his narrow face, “it is your nameday today, Dany! Happy nameday! You are now six years old!” Viserys exclaimed, too loudly for Daenerys’ taste.

Daenerys’ lilac eyes widened, and she looked at Viserys. “Gods, i completely forgot about my own nameday!” She exclaimed, now feeling more awake. “I have a nameday present for you!” Viserys took her hand into his and pulled her out of the hut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
I hope you all had a great new years eve! Now we are in 2020! <3


	20. Chapter Seventeen

Daenerys was pulled out of their hut by Viserys. Rhaegar stood on the beach when she got there, and he actually smiled at her. It was not a huge smile, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Happy 6th nameday, sweet sister." Rhaegar said to her, giving her a small hug. Daenerys could feel the warmth spread inside of her body. This was the first time in a long time she had heard Rhaegar talk to her like that. "I have no idea how i could forget my own nameday! I am glad you remembered it, though." The silver haired girl smiled, looking up at her brother. "I only knew because i am counting the days we have been stranded on this island." He said, in a cold tone, nothing like his previous soft tone.

Suddenly, Viserys tugged on the sleeve of her dress, "i have a nameday present for you, Dany. Do you want to see it?" He asked her excitedly, as if he was the one getting presents. Daenerys gave him a warm smile and nodded her head, "i would love to! What is it?" She asked, sitting down on the sand along with Rhaegar and Viserys. The sand was already pretty warm, even though it was still early in the morning. Viserys just chuckled at her question, "if i told you, it would not be much of a secret, would it?" Daenerys just shook her head, that was a pretty stupid question. She would find out what his present was, soon enough. 

Viserys reached down to his pockets and pulled something out of them. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, eager to find out what his present was. "Here, sweet sister. I found them myself!" He said to her, proudly. In his hand, he had four beautiful, white seashells. Daenerys' eyes lit up immediatly as she saw them, almost sparkling in the weak morning sun. "Oh my Gods, they are so stunning! Thank you so much, Vis." Daenerys looked at them, holding the tiny shells in her small hand. She had never seen anything like that before. Daenerys went over to hug Viserys, "thank you so much." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him even tighter. The slightly older boy chuckled, "of course. I am so happy you like them. I thought they were beautiful." He smiled as he broke their embrace. 

As Rhaegar looked at Viserys and Daenerys hugging eachother, he could not help but feel lonely. Daenerys and Viserys had eachother. They loved and cared for eachother, too. Rhaegar had no one, just the two of them, and they were busy enjoying eachother's company. It was like they did not even see him. Right in that moment, Rhaegar felt invisible. He knew one thing, though: if he told Viserys the true story about Rhaella's death and the cause of her death, he would probably see Daenerys in a very different light. Perhaps even a more negative light.

Rhaegar cleared his throat, which made both Viserys and Daenerys look at him. "Viserys is actually not the only one who have a present for you." He trailed off, running a hand through his silver hair. He could feel how the sun had already warmed it up. Daenerys looked like she was about to say something, but no words escaped her lips. "I do, too. It is one of the few things i have left from our mother." Rhaegar told her, as he took something out of his pocket. It was something he had been hiding in the pocket of his breeches for a long time: Rhaella's necklace. Daenerys gasped as she saw the sparkling necklace, filled with diamonds and rhinestones. 

“Oh my Gods, where did you get this?" She asked him, her eyes had not left the necklace. Rhaegar sighed, "it was one of the few things i managed to take with me, before we had to leave. I am glad i took it with me." Rhaegar had thought long and hard about giving the necklace to his sister. Did she truly deserve that necklace, after all the pain she had put Rhaella through? Did she even deserve it? She did kill Rhaella, so Rhaegar was not certain about giving it to Daenerys. But, Rhaella would probably have wanted him to give it to Daenerys, being the good and generous person she was. 

“May I?” Rhaegar asked, nodding towards her neck. Daenerys nodded. Rhaegar put the necklace around her neck. Daenerys looked down and admired her new necklace. “Thank you so much, Rhaegar. It is so beautiful, and it even belonged to my mother!” She said, touching the rhinestones. Rhaegar cracked a small smile, atleast she was grateful for his very generous present. She went over to hug Rhaegar, which was definietly not something he was prepared for. Daenerys never hugged him for some reason. Perhaps she found him scary and unpleasant to be around. Rhaegar patted her back gently, “you are welcome, Dany.” He said gently, feeling how she tightened her grip around his waist. She was still not tall enough to hug him properly, so she barely reached his waist. “I promise i will take good care of it.” Daenerys smiled, putting a hand on top of her necklace. Rhaegar nodded, “i know you will.” 

Daenerys turned around to face Viserys again, holding the shells inside of her hand. “Where did you find them?” She asked him, being the curious girl she was. Viserys grinned, “do you want to give me shells for my birthday, too?” He teased her, which made her chuckle. “No, silly. I am just curious.” She openly admitted, studying the white shells closer. Viserys shrugged, “well, they were right here on the beach. One day i was walking, and then i saw them. I had to collect them and give them to you!i know you love beautiful things, sweet sister.” 

Daenerys nodded, “i don’t think you could ever find something like this in The Seven Kingdoms.” She looked over at Rhaegar, his lilac eyes catching hers. “What do you think, Rhaegar? Do you think i would be able to find shells like these back in The Seven Kingdoms?” Daenerys asked him, in a very innocent voice. Rhaegar shrugged and frowned, “i don’t think so. I have never seen those kinds of shells in any of The Seven Kingdoms. I actually can’t recall seeing any shells at all.” He told her. Daenerys’ eyes widened, “then these shells are quite special! I love them. I will keep them forever, i promise. Thank you so much, both of you. This is already the best nameday i have ever had!” The young princess exclaimed, running inside of the hut to place the shells so she would not lose them. When Daenerys was inside of the hut, she looked out on the beach. In the horizon, she could see dark clouds hanging over the crystal blue sea. They covered the most of the blue sky and the sun. Would it rain soon? Were a storm on its way? 

Daenerys walked outside and saw the palmtrees swaying, in the sudden strong wind. Rhaegar and Viserys ran over to Daenerys, “let us go inside of the hut.” Rhaegar told them, as the three of them hurried inside of their hut. In minutes, the tropical island had changed into a nightmare island. The wind was so strong, Daenerys was certain their hut would not make it through the whole storm. Daenerys could feel herself getting scared, so she sat down on the floor and hugged her knees. 

Viserys saw it immediatly and sat down beside his sister. He leaned against her, “shhh, sweet sister. It is just a bad storm.” He tried to calm her down, stroking her long silver hair. Rhaegar sat down on the floor as well, placing a hand on her knee. “Do not worry, the storm will be over soon.” Daenerys tried to listen to their comforting words, but it was nearly impossible. Back in Dragonstone, whenever a storm approached, Viserys would always tell Daenerys stories to calm her down. They would lie down together under a blanket and he would calm her down. But, they were not inside the castle of Dragonstone now. They had no real walls made out of stone to protect them. They could only hope the Gods would show them some mercy. 

The howling wind outside drowned Viserys and Rhaegar’s words completely. It was the most dominating sound, and none of their voices were strong enough to drown the sound of the howling wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
I know it has been a while since i updated. Well, here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I love recieving comments from all of you. It makes me so happy <3  
Thank you to all of you, who have left kudos and comments! It seriously makes my day whenever i see comments and kudos on my work! <3


	21. Chapter Eighteen

The storm was still raging outside of the small hut. Daenerys was sitting on the floor, quiet as a mouse, praying that the storm would disappear soon enough. She hated storms, which was pretty ironic since she was born during a storm. Rhaegar sighed as he looked down at his sister's shaking frame. A small frown appeared on his face, "Dany, there is nothing to be frightened about. We are safe in here." He told her quietly, rubbing her back. He could feel her heart pumping faster than ever, and his words did not make her feel any less scared.

The beautiful island they had been living for a while had now transformed into a nightmare-island. Viserys shuddered as he heard a loud noise coming from outside of the hut. Rhaegar looked outside, and saw a tree lying down on the sand. The storm had caused the palm-tree to uproot. Rhaegar could feel a tiny bit of fear within his system. What would happen if the storm destroyed the hut? Why did this storm have to make its appearance today? In hindsight, a horrible storm raging on Daenerys Stormborn's nameday was actually a perfect time for the storm to show its rage.

Viserys was holding around Daenerys, and he looked at Rhaegar at the same time. Rhaegar actually tried to comfort his sister, but it was definietly not his strong suit. "Shhh, sweet sister, it will all be over soon. I promise." Viserys whispered in her ear, playing with a strand of her long silver locks. Daenerys finally lifted her head from her knees and looked at Viserys. Her lilac eyes displayed sadness, worry and fright. "A-are you certain?" Even her voice was shaking, just like the rest of her body. Viserys merely smiled at her and hugged her tight in a protective grip, "of course, sweet sister. Everything will be just fine. I am here with you." He did not let go of her small body. Infact, whenever the storm's howl surrounded them, he would hug her even tighter. Daenerys had never seen such a bad storm, and especially not on her nameday.

Blurry eyed, she glanced over at the shells Viserys had gifted her earlier that day. As her eyes focused on them, an odd kind of peace filled her body. A small smile spread on her pale face. In all of the chaos, peace had found its way into her body. Daenerys put her hand on the necklace which Rhaegar had given to her. As she touched it, she felt calm. It was like her mother was there. Even though she had never really met her mother, Daenerys could still feel her peace and love every time her fingers traced that necklace.

The rain started pouring inside of the hut, which caused Rhaegar to move away from the window and closer to Viserys and Daenerys. Daenerys was still holding around her necklace and Viserys was still holding around his sister in a very protective manner. In that moment, Rhaegar wished he had some more red wine left in that bottle. Instead, all he had left were the lonely grains of sand coating the most of the floor.

"Crappy weather." He mumbled to himself. Nobody could hear what he said, though. His words were drowned by the howling of the storm. Rhaegar looked at his breeches and sighed. His breeches had gotten wet as he and Viserys had run inside of the hut, trying to escape the storm. The air was wet, yet humid. It clung to Rhaegar's skin as a wet, heavy sheet. The eldest Targaryen sat down beside Daenerys and Viserys.

"Sweet sister, how do you like your 6th nameday so far?" Rhaegar asked her, running a gentle hand through her long hair. "I loved the gifts, but i hate this weather." She told him bluntly, a sigh escaping her lips as she thought about the dreadful weather outside of the hut's walls. This hut was not made out of stone or any solid materials. No, it was made out of tree, mud and soil. Daenerys did not feel particulary safe inside of that hut. Rhaegar smiled at her, "i understand. Well, you were actually born during a horrible storm." He told her, suddenly remembering how Daenerys loved hearing old stories.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow and looked at Rhaegar, "really? But i am afraid of storms!" She whined, shuddering as a lightning struck the sky, the flashing light made its way inside of their hut. The light was followed by a roaring sound. A sound that sent shivers down Daenerys' spine. Rhaegar shot her a warning glance, "what have i told you about whining, sweet Dany?" He asked her in a sudden cold voice. It was true what Viserys had told Daenerys, Rhaegar's mood swings should be considered dangerous.

Daenerys lowered her head, "it is not polite to whine, and it is considered bad behavior." She told him, not removing her eyes from her white dress. Rhaegar nodded his head and lowered his head to look into Daenerys' eyes. "That is correct, sweet sister. That is why i do not want you to do it." His voice was warm and cold at the same time. It was emotionless and full of emotion all at once. Daenerys could not figure out how he felt right now, since he sent some mixed signals. Rhaegar frowned as he looked down at her dress, "your dress is filthy, again. I think we need to wash it again soon." Rhaegar made a swift movement and planted a kiss on Daenerys' forehead. The humid, wet air had coated Daenerys' forehead too, Rhaegar could feel it on his lips as they left her forehead.

Daenerys just nodded warily at Rhaegar's comment. There was a bad storm raging outside, and the only thing her brother was thinking about was her dress? Daenerys found it weird, but she did not say anything to him, of course. She would deeply regret it if she talked back to him in any way. Viserys' breeches did not look too clean either. Living on a deserted island, with no sink or no soap would make you look pretty filthy.

Back in Dragonstone, Rhaegar would force Daenerys and Viserys to bathe every day before supper, since "_it was the only proper thing to do."_ And they "_had to look presentable at all times. Clean skin, clean clothes and clean odor."_ Now they had no bathtub, just a lagoon and a river. Rhaegar had always been a controlling brother to Daenerys and Viserys, and he even acted as if he were their father at times.

"Is it true? I was born during a storm?" Daenerys asked after a long period of silence. Rhaegar looked towards her, and nodded slowly. He could still hear the screams of his mother giving birth and the wind howling outside of the castle, if he let himself. "It is true. That is why your name is Daenerys Stormborn. It is something you will be able to understand better once you get older." Rhaegar explained, offering her a small smile. "I have always wondered why i was called "Stormborn." She said, her head full of thoughts.

Viserys smiled at his sister, “i think it is a very beautiful name.” He admitted, rubbing her back in circles. “Thank you, Vis. So do I.” She smiled, turning to face Rhaegar. “What happened to my mother?” Rhaegar could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger. The question he had always hoped Daenerys or Viserys would never ask him about. “Well, our mother, Rhaella, she died. She died in childbed, shortly after she had given birth to you.” Rhaegar said. Viserys looked confused, “but you said mother died because of a disease!” He said to Rhaegar, disbelief in his voice as he got up from the floor. His lilac eyes had turned a darker shade of lilac which indicated how furious he was. It was true, Rhaegar had told Viserys a little white lie about how their mother died. It turned out to be more than just a little white lie, though.

“Calm down. Our mother died after giving birth to Daenerys, so she did not die because of a disease.” Rhaegar almost spat in Viserys’ face, looking over at Daenerys. Rhaegar hoped Daenerys would not be able to understand what he had just told Viserys and her. She was only six years old, after all. Yet, it seemed like his hopes were shattered. Daenerys had an emotionless expression on her face, yet her eyes were filled with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments, kudos and bookmarks! It makes my day! <3 Thank you so much for reading!


	22. Chapter Nineteen

Daenerys was crying and she could not stop her tears. Viserys was still mad at Rhaegar for lying about how their mother had passed away, and it was safe to say that it would take a long time for him to forgive his brother. The storm was still raging outside, and the usual tropical warm air had been replaced with some cold and clammy air. It was no longer humid, or atleast not a warm kind of humid. It felt like the air created a layer of wetness on the skin.

The storm did not even bother Daenerys anymore. After hearing what Rhaegar had told her and Viserys, her heart had shattered into one thousand pieces. She was only six years old, but she understood what it meant to take another person's life. She had always thought her mother had died because of a disease, and she did certaintly not think that she was the actual cause of her death. Daenerys felt numb, yet she felt all of her emotions all at once. Deep down, Rhaegar deeply regretted telling both of them the truth, and espcially the way he said it to them. One moment's rage had shattered both Viserys and Daenerys' hearts. Rhaegar could not help but blame himself, and he did understand why Viserys was so mad at him right now. 

Viserys was sitting on the floor beside his sister, trying his best to comfort her even he felt betrayed, too. "Dany, it is alright. I am sad too." He admitted quietly. Perhaps he was hoping Rhaegar would not hear it. Every once in a while, Viserys would send Rhaegar some harsh glares. If glares could kill, Rhaegar would have dropped dead on the floor by now. The small girl was shaking, and her entire body was vibrating with sadness. Her cries could still be heard despite the loud wind howling outside of their hut.

"I-i killed her. I killed my mother." She sobbed, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her dress. It was true, technically she had killed Rhaella but it was not on purpose and both Viserys and Rhaegar knew that. Yet, Rhaegar had always hated Daenerys for it. Viserys rubbed her back in circles, "Dany, look at me. It was not on purpose, you were just a small babe." Viserys tried to say, but Daenerys just hid her head between her knees.

The terrible storm made their hut vibrate and shake as they were sitting inside of it. In may ways, the storm reminded Rhaegar of his little sister: it was vibrating, shaking and howling. It was like the storm was showing its rage and true sadness, just like she was. Daenerys shook her small head, her lilac eyes filled with tears again, "how could i kill her? I do not understand!" She cried out, confused. Rhaegar sighed. Of course Daenerys did not know the procedure of giving birth to a babe, she was only six years old after all. "Dany, you did not do it on purpose." Rhaegar tried to tell her, but she only ended up crying even harder than before. Viserys moved closer to his little sister and held a tight grip around her waist. He started stroking her silver hair, "sweet sister, it was an accident." The young prince mumbled into her hair before planting a small kiss on top of it.

When Daenerys did not answer, Viserys turned around to face Rhaegar again. His eyes looked like they were on fire, and his facial expression showed how truly angry he was. For the first time ever, Rhaegar felt threatened by his younger brother. Usually, Rhaegar was the one making Daenerys and Viserys feel threatened. Rhaegar could feel his heart in his throat and for once he was actually scared of Viserys. 

Suddenly, out of the blue, Daenerys got up from the floor and started walking towards the "door" of their hut. Both Rhaegar and Viserys' eyes widened, "sweet sister, where are you going?" Viserys ran over to where she was standing, looking out at the raging storm. All Daenerys wanted was to run outside and into the storm, running inside of the jungle and then disappearing. "I want to go out..." she mumbled, her words drowning in the sound of the wind. Viserys heard what she said, though. "Daenerys... no. You are not going out there, i simply won't allow it. You could get hurt!" He put both of his hands around her shoulders, holding her small frame in a tight, protective grip. 

Drops of tears ran down her flushed face, letting out a deep sigh. "I killed my mother. Our mother." Daenerys shook her head, drying her fresh tears with her sleeve again. Viserys gave her a sad smile, "our mother would not have wanted you to go outside while that storm is raging." He told her softly, drying one of her tears with the pad of his thumb. Rhaegar nodded his head, "she wouldn't. She would have wanted you to stay in here with us." He added, in the most gentle voice he could manage. Daenerys looked at them both, "you think so?" She sniffled. They both nodded at her, "of course. You know what she said to me before she passed away? Protect your little sister. I would not be able to protect you, if you go out there." Viserys smiled at her, kissing her forehead. It was true, Rhaella had told both Viserys and Rhaegar to protect Daenerys from harm. 

A few hours later, the storm was not raging as much as it did before. However, the storm could still be dangerous to them, if they were not careful when walking outside, but they could not stand being inside of their hut for any longer. The three of them walked out of their hut, carefully though. They took a look at their surroundings: many of the palm trees had fallen to the ground, and things had been moving around because of the storm. Daenerys sighed, looking at the horrible sight. It looked like their island had been completely changed. Viserys had still not forgiven Rhaegar for what he had done, so he walked beside Daenerys instead of Rhaegar. "It all looks so different." Daenerys mumbled. Viserys nodded his head, "indeed it does. It is scary how much an island can change in just a few hours." Rhaegar walked closer to them, feeling the wet sand underneath his shoes, "it hasn't just been a few hours. It has been atleast ten hours." Rhaegar corrected Viserys, not even caring if that would make Viserys more angry with him. Viserys rolled his eyes at his older brother and turned his head towards his sister instead. 

Daenerys could feel her tears sting in her eyes again. She looked down and started running towards the jungle, feeling the wind in her hair as she ran. "Daenerys!" She heard Rhaegar and Viserys yelling from behind her, but she did not turn around. Daenerys found herself standing in the middle of the dark jungle, alone. Daenerys felt too many emotions all at once and it felt impossible to process them. It felt like her thoughts were burying her alive. Tears were still running down her cheeks as she looked around her: it was so quiet. The only noises present were birds chirping and the sound of the trees swaying in the strong wind.

As she was standing there, she could hear footsteps behind her. Slowly, she turned around. A deep sigh escaped her mouth when she saw who it was. Rhaegar. The silver haired man looked very sad, a very rare expression to see on Rhaegar's face. "Dany... i am so sorry." He began, a sad smile spread across his lips. Daenerys looked down, and she could feel her brother walking closer to her. 

Rhaegar pulled Daenerys into a tight embrace, "Dany..." Daenerys looked him in the eyes, "why are you hugging me? You never want to hug me." She mumbled, sniffling a bit. Rhaegar rubbed her back in circles, "i am so sorry Dany. I did not mean to make you sad." His voice was soothing, and Daenerys actually found herself feeling more calm. His silver hair covered her face as he hugged her even tighter. The warmth from his body hit her body and it soothed her even more. It felt like a warm blanket covered her entire body. “I am so sorry, Rhaegar.” Daenerys could not stop crying. “Rhaella would not have wanted you to be sad.” Rhaegar said, kissing her forehead.


	23. Chapter Twenty

Viserys had run after Rhaegar and Daenerys inside of the jungle. Navigating through the thick vines, branches and bushes was not exactly an easy task. Fog covered some parts of the jungle, the air felt cleaner and more pleasant than earlier, though. The humidity of the air clung to Viserys' pale skin as he ran. The silver haired boy had never run so fast in his life. Viserys did not even know that he could run this fast, without getting exhausted. Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping in his blood, and the constant worry about Daenerys which gave him some newfound energy. What if Daenerys had accidentally hurt herself? Or worse, what if she had died?

Thousands of thoughts went through the young boy's head and he could not get a hold of them at all. As he continued to run, he could feel his boots almost sinking down in the wet soil. The whole path he was running on, was just one big, muddy path. That was the massive storm's doing. There were no real solid ground beneath his feet, and that made it even harder for Viserys to run without tripping and falling. The thoughts and feelings blurred his mind, like the thick fog at dawn. He could not think straight anymore, and his whole body was shaking, even his legs. He hoped he would not accidentally swallow an insect whilst running through the jungle. Rhaegar had told him about that before, and it did not sound pleasant to Viserys at all.

Panting, he stopped in his tracks and looked infront of him. The sight that met him was very unexpected, and he had never seen anything like it. Rhaegar was standing in the middle of the jungle, hugging Daenerys. Viserys' jaw dropped slightly and he could not take his eyes away from his siblings. He tried to study them both closer, but it was hard since Rhaegar stood with his back towards Viserys. Viserys could see his little sister's face, though. Daenerys still looked very upset, and apparently Rhaegar was trying to comfort her. That was something he had never done before. Sure, he had tried to comfort Viserys many times before, but never Daenerys. It was always Viserys' task to comfort her, if something had made her upset or angry. Slowly, Viserys approached both of them. As soon as Daenerys opened her lilac eyes and saw her brother, she smiled at him and broke Rhaegar's embrace. She ran over to Viserys and gave him a huge, bonecrushing hug. "I am so sorry for running away like that, Viserys." She sobbed, hiding her face in his shoulder. Rhaegar looked over at Viserys and Daenerys hugging eachother. Usually, he would had felt a strong feeling of envy whenever he saw the two of them hugging eachother. However, right now, it actually warmed up Rhaegar's heart to see the two of them embracing eachother. Deep down, Rhaegar knew he made a big mistake in telling Daenerys about how their mother really died. He knew it was his fault that Daenerys got so upset and the fact that his brother did not want to speak to him anymore. The oldest Targaryen had mentally cursed himself atleast one hundred times since Viserys had appeared in the jungle.

Rhaegar offered Viserys a small smile as him and Daenerys were still hugging. Viserys did not smile back at his older brother, infact, he just rolled his eyes at him and gave him a cold glare. Of course, Viserys wouldn't normally behave badly infront of Rhaegar, but this time it was different. Rhaegar had lied to him and Daenerys. How could he? And he also made Daenerys very upset, by the way he was informing her about their mother's death. He made it sound like it was her fault, and that she had killed her own mother in cold blood, which was of course not the case. Viserys had every reason to be angry with his brother, and Rhaegar knew it would take a long time for him to regain his trust.

"I understand, Dany. Do not trouble your head with it, my sweet sister. I am just happy that you are alright." Viserys gave his sister a tight squeeze and let go of her. Viserys looked his sister up and down and saw how filthy she had truly gotten. Her hair was covered in mud, and so was her pale skin. Her white dress was covered in filth, too. Yet, she still wore Rhaella's necklace and it was not covered in mud. It was actually the only thing about her which was clean. Rhaegar looked down at himself and saw his tunic and breeches were covered in mud too, after having hugged Daenerys. The mud she had on her dress had stained his clothes as well. Rhaegar sighed, maybe they should go bathing in the waterfall later on. "Should we go back to the beach? It is quite muddy in here." Viserys smiled at Daenerys as she nodded her head.

The two of them started walking back to the beach, and Rhaegar tried to keep up with them. They were walking incredibly fast, though and the man's legs felt like jelly after running after Daenerys. Viserys looked up in the trees and saw monkeys climbing them, clearly enjoying the fresh air. Rhaegar looked down at his boots, only to see how filthy they were. He could hardly move his feet around.

When they came back to the beach, they noticed how many of the palm trees had fallen to the ground during the awful storm. Leaves had been thrown around the entire beach, big and heavy branches had been thrown around in the wind as if they were twigs. Coconuts and bananas had fallen to the ground, since the trees had been violently shaking throughout the storm. What once looked like paradise island had turned into an island of nightmares, where almost everything they had built had been shattered and scattered to the wind. The only thing which had remained on the beach was their small hut.

Viserys began to pick up some of the palmleaves as he walked on the beach, looking out at the horizon infront of him. The afternoon sky's colors blended in with the crystal clear and blue sea. There were still threatening, dark clouds on the sky, but the divine light from the sun breaking through them definietly made them look less scary. Viserys sighed quietly to himself and looked at his surroundings. It looked like a complete different island than the one they had been stranded on for weeks. Rhaegar walked beside him, collecting some coconuts, secretly hoping he would get an opportunity to talk to him.Viserys walked closer to the water. Waves splashed up on a few rocks nearby him, the sound almost scared him.

The waves were so powerful, and he was so small. He would never win a fight against them. Viserys fixed his lilac eyes on the wet sand beneath his boots. When he looked closer, he noticed something odd. Something he had not seen in a very long time, and definietly not on this island. It was some kind of brown leather bag, which had washed up on the shore. Gingerly, Viserys picked up the wet bag and studied it closer. It must have been on the ship. The young boy could feel how heavy the bag was, so he knew there had to be something inside of it. He clicked it open, and peered inside of the dark bag. There was a book inside of it.

Viserys took the book out of the bag, and luckily the book was completely dry. He opened it, and saw all of the words written on the pages. The ink looked fairly fresh on some of the last pages, which meant someone had been writing in the book recently. Perhaps the ink was just a few weeks old. Viserys could read most of the words, but he would have to dig deeper into it. It looked like some kind of journal. Daenerys was still just six years old, but maybe Viserys could show her the book at one point and teach her how to read and write.

"What is that?" The raspy voice behind Viserys startled him so much, that he almost dropped the bag down on the sand. He stuffed the book back into its hiding place, and looked behind him. It was Rhaegar. Viserys glared at Rhaegar, "it is none of your business. Do you really want to know what it is?" Rhaegar nodded his head, "yes, please. I would like to know what you have found, little brother." Rhaegar gave him a small smile, looking curiously at the bag in Viserys' hands. "It is a fish." Viserys merely replied, feeling a smirk creep on his lips as he turned his back to Rhaegar. "That is a lie, Viserys. Why would you tell me a lie?" Rhaegar could feel his temper getting the better of him. "I should ask you the same question, _dear_ brother. Why would you tell a lie?" Rhaegar let out a deep sigh, he did not know what to tell him anymore. "Viserys, I... I apologize. I should have told you the truth. I just didn't want you to look at Daenerys in a different light. In a bad light." Rhaegar tried his best to explain himself, but he obviously failed.

Viserys turned on his heel and faced Rhaegar, he put the bag down between his feet and crossed his hands over his chest. "Why would i look at my little sister differently? No, Rhaegar, i would not see her in a bad light. Only a bad person like you would. She was a babe, she had no intention in killing our mother. She is my little sister and i love her so much." Viserys spat in Rhaegar's face, picking up his bag once again. Rhaegar looked him up and down, "we are all quite filthy, aren't we? Perhaps we should all go bathing in the waterfall soon." Rhaegar suggested quietly, feeling powerless for the first time in his life. Well, he had felt powerless when his father, Aerys, had been alive, but he had not felt powerless infront of Viserys. Rhaegar had always been the one in charge, and he was the one intimidating his siblings, not the other way around. Viserys only shot him a cold glare and walked away from him.

After standing for a moment, Rhaegar walked back to their hut and put down the coconuts and bananas he had found on the beach on the floor. Daenerys was dipping her bare feet in the water, and Rhaegar could not help but smile at the sight. The sun was shining down at her, making her silver hair shine as brightly as the sun. Rhaegar walked out of their hut and approached Daenerys. "I am so sorry about earlier, Dany. I really didn't mean to make you upset." Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, standing beside her, glancing out at the open sea. Daenerys turned her head towards him, "it is alright, i know you did not mean to make me upset." She told him. Yet, he could still hear the sadness staining her words. 

Suddenly, Rhaegar started to feel dizzy. Black spots disturbed his vision as he tried to keep on standing up straight. Daenerys noticed something was wrong, “Rhaegar? Are you alright?” She asked him, her eyes showed so much concern for him. However, Rhaegar could only hear some weird noises and no words. His skin had turned pale, and his body was shaking. Daenerys had all of hwr attention on him now, and she tried her best to help him, but she could not do much. Slowly but surely, he fell to the ground. He could feel his body hitting the ground, but he did nothing to get up from the sand. Instead, his eyes were closed and he had no consciousness left, only darkness surrounded him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry i have not been updating for awhile. I hope i will get to update more often.


	24. Chapter Twenty-One

Daenerys screamed at the very top of her lungs, as she saw Rhaegar fall down on the sand. The small girl could not believe her own eyes, and shock was spreading through her body. "Viserys! Viserys! Please come over here, quickly!" She yelled, tears rolling down her pale cheeks, landing on the dry sand afterwards. Daenerys sat down beside Rhaegar's unconscious body, her knees clashed against the sand. A thousand thoughts going through her head as she sat there. What happened to him? One moment, he was completely alright, and the next, he was lying down on the sand. Daenerys could hear Viserys running closer to her, panting slightly.

"Dany! What is the matter?" She heard Viserys run over to her. The silver-haired girl did not say anything. Instead, she just looked down at Rhaegar's lifeless, and abnormally pale body. Viserys let out a small gasp as he saw what his sister was looking at. He threw the book that he had just found down on the sand, and started shaking Rhaegar violently, hoping he would wake up. "Rhaegar! Rhaegar, wake up!" Viserys screamed on the top of his lungs, feeling a stabbing sensation inside of them afterwards. It felt like a sharp dagger went right through his lungs and started twisting inside of them, scraping them bloody on the inside. Rhaegar did not move an inch. In fact, Viserys could hardly see any signs of life left in him. He was hardly breathing, and his eyes were shut. "Water." Viserys mumbled to himself, getting up from the sand, almost feeling dizzy after getting up.

Daenerys shot him a desperate glance, her lilac eyes looked watery, "Viserys, where are you going?! You have to help him!" She cried out, putting her head in her hands. Viserys nodded, "I will help him, do not worry, sweet sister. I will go fetch some water for him. I think he is dehydrated." Viserys ran inside of their hut and grabbed the empty bottle, and started sprinting through the jungle. He got hit by numerous of branches and vines in the process, but he did not care. He needed to save his brother. Of course, Viserys was still mad at him for what he had done, but he could not just let him die. 

Viserys' heart was pumping hard in his chest, and he was panting as he kept sprinting as fast as he could manage. He could hear monkeys howling in the distance and birds chirping, in the trees towering over him, but not any running water. The sweat was rolling down his forehead, and his boots made him feel as if he was about to overheat. His clothes were definietly not designed for running around inside of a humid jungle. 

After running for a few more minutes, he could hear something else. Finally, he heard the running water coming from the waterfall. A small smile of victory spread on his lips as he ran over to it. He filled up glassbottle. He could feel the cold water splashing on his hands as he filled the glassbottle. He started running back to the beach, using the exact same path as before. Hopefully, he would not trip over something and strain his foot. That would indeed slow down the process of saving his brother's life. 

Viserys ran out on the beach as fast as his legs could carry him. He saw Daenerys sitting beside Rhaegar, just holding his hand. Viserys finally made it over to them. Rhaegar began to groan. The sun was blinding him, and it felt as if his body was overheating, due to too much sun exposure. He moved slightly and his eyes fluttered, adjusting slowly to the light. Viserys and Daenerys' eyes widened at their brother's sudden movement. "Rhaegar! Drink this!" Viserys placed the glassbottle infront of his lips. Daenerys put her hand over her mouth, as she saw Rhaegar moving a tiny bit. Rhaegar reached out for the glassbottle. His weak hands shook as he held around the bottle. He brought it closer to his cold lips and took a large sip of the clean water. After a few moments, he removed the bottle away from his lips, panting slightly. "W-what..." Rhaegar's throat felt so dry, and his voice was so weak, so his voice was hardly audible. His mouth felt like a desert, and it was hard for him to form the words. 

Daenerys got up from the sand and looked down at Rhaegar, "You fainted, dear brother." Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Dany?" Confusion filled his head to the brim, and he could not remember anything. Daenerys sighed, "You did faint." She protested, and Viserys nodded his head, "Yes, I saw it too." Viserys added, which confused Rhaegar even more. Quickly, he got up from the sand and looked at the two children. "That is utter nonsense." He muttered, rage could be heard in his voice. After a few moments, he looked at both of them, with a smile. A sly smile, "Thank you, though. Both of you." Rhaegar finally gave them both a smile. It was true what they said, Rhaegar's moodswings should be considered dangerous.

Rhaegar had now gotten some more color in his cheeks again, and he was just walking around, trying to figure out what truly happened to him. Viserys walked over to the book again, and picked it up from the sand. Luckily, nothing bad had happened to it. Viserys smiled down at it, and opened up the book again, just to look at a few more pages.

"What is that?" Viserys was pulled out of his thoughts, as the small voice coming from behind him made him jump. He turned around and saw Daenerys standing there, looking at the book, her curious eyes fixated on nothing but the book with the leather-cover, which Viserys was holding in his hands. "Do you promise not to tell Rhaegar?" Viserys asked her, a small smile of mischief on his lips. Daenerys smiled and nodded her head eagerly, her long hair swaying in the light breeze, "It will be our secret!" She promised him, walking closer to him. Viserys showed her the book, "Dany, sweet sister, this is a book. I found it over there." Viserys pointed over at the spot where he had found the book previously, as he handed the quite heavy book to his little sister.

Daenerys traced the leather-cover with her fingers, in a very gentle manner. "It is so beautiful." She gushed, opening the book. The longer she looked at the pages, the more confused she got. "Viserys... what are those things?" Daenerys asked, pointing at the letters written on the pages inside of the book with her finger, frowning slightly. Viserys smiled down at her, and gave her shoulders a small squeeze. Viserys could see Rhaella’s necklace still hanging around her neck, beautifully. “Sweet sister, those are called letters. Perhaps I should teach you how to understand those letters, and how to write them, too." Viserys suggested, kissing his sister's temple.

Daenerys' eyes looked hopeful for the first time in a very long time, and it made Viserys' heart so happy to witness. "Yes! Oh, please, Vis! I would love to learn!" She exclaimed joyfully. For a moment, it felt like all of their worries and fears had vanished. The two of them were just so... happy and carefree. Viserys tipped his head, "Of course I will teach you, sweet sister." Viserys looked down at the sand and noticed a pointy stick lying there. He picked it up and started inspecting it further. It must had been ripped off of one of the trees during the storm. 

“Come here, dear Dany.” Viserys sat down on the sand and so did his sister. He brought the stick down to the sand and started drawing something on it, with the stick. Daenerys put down the book on the sand beside her. “This is the letter A.” Viserys informed Daenerys. “Now, try to write it on the sand, just like i did.”


	25. Chapter Twenty-Two

Rhaegar was walking around inside of the jungle, thinking bitter thoughts to himself. He was trying to calm down, even though it seemed like a pointless and impossible task. His temper got the best of him quite often, and he had no idea how to control it anymore. In fact, he did not even know if he _wanted_ to control it. Viserys and Daenerys always did as he told them to, especially when his temper got the best of him, and he started yelling at them. They did not dare to anything else than listening to him and obeying his orders. It felt like they had some newfound respect for him, and that made Rhaegar feel powerful. Rhaegar knew that Viserys had still not forgiven him yet, though. Yet, Rhaegar knew that if he were intimidating enough, both Viserys and Daenerys would do exactly as he told them to do. That was a fact, and Rhaegar had tried it multiple times.

The oldest Dragon-prince was supposed to be the one in charge of everything, he always had to be in charge of everything, after their father had died. Back at Dragonstone, he was the one to tell his siblings what to do. Rhaegar was convinced that if he had not been there to guide them, discipline them or teaching them things about life, they would have ended up living in the filthy streets, alone. They should be grateful that they had him as a parental figure. Yet, they did not seem to be grateful at all. Not in the slightest. Rhaegar sighed, enjoying the quietness of the jungle for a bit. Parrots and different kinds of small birds were chirping loudly, as if they were singing to him.

Rhaegar smiled, he himself loved to sing and play his harp, but he could not do it here, could he? No, it would look odd. He did not even have his harp with him, and he refused to sing without it. Rhaegar frowned as he looked around him. He could see nothing but trees, vines and bushes. The hunid air hit his face, leaving small drops of water on his forehead, as he began to walk around. The silver-haired man reached the waterfall, and he looked at it, admiringly. The sound of the running water soothed Rhaegar alot, and it made him calm down. He looked down at himself, and then he suddenly remembered how filthy him, Viserys and Daenerys were. They would have to go bathing later on.

The two siblings were sitting down on the warm sand, smiling at eachother. The sun was shining, making their silver-hair shine like the purest gold. Viserys could feel the warmth from the sun's rays on his back. It was a soothing and warm feeling. Almost a little too warm for his liking. However, they all had clothes on, which was supposed to protect them from the cold climate at Dragonstone. Of course it was too warm, neither of them had any clothes created for the warm and humid climate on this island with them.

Viserys passed Daenerys the stick, and she began to write the letter A, just like her brother had done. At first, the young girl had a hard time trying to write the letter perfectly. It was not as easy as it looked, and Daenerys could feel herself growing slightly impatient. Why was it so hard to write one letter? She tried again, and again. She just wished it to be perfect, but apparently she could not write a perfect A on the sand.

Viserys corrected her writing a few times, and that did not exactly make it any easier for her. For a moment, she wanted to snap at her older brother very badly, since he did not really do anything to help her. Daenerys knew Viserys just wanted her to learn how to read and write, though. He had some good intentions. "Sweet sister, just keep trying! You will be able to write the letter flawlessly soon enough." The older boy encouraged her, offering her a small smile, the sun blinding him. Daenerys sighed, "What if I will never be good at this?" She asked, feeling quite defeated. The warm breeze played with her silver-hair, as she looked up at her brother. Viserys sighed softly, "Dany, you will learn this. I promise you that." He promised her, planting a kiss on her warm forehead. He noticed Rhaella's necklace still hanging around her beautiful neck, as if the necklace had been made specifically for her.

Viserys was better at teaching Daenerys things than Rhaegar was. Rhaegar was a very impatient man, and he wanted things to be done fast, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Viserys was not the most patient boy either, but he was one hundred times more patient than Rhaegar would ever be.

However, after a few tries, Daenerys could write the letter A flawlessly. Viserys smiled down at his sister and took the stick out of her small hand, "Very good job, Dany. You are very good at this. Now, I am going to teach you how to write the letter B." Viserys brought the stick closer to the sand, and began to write the B on the sand infront of him. Viserys glanced down at the book, which was still lying on the sand next to Daenerys.

Daenerys looked carefully down at what Viserys wrote down on the sand, hoping she would be able to write the B as beautifully as he had written it. Viserys smiled at his sister and moved closer to her, "Now try to write the B, sweet Dany." He handed her the stick once again, and Daenerys took a deep breath. "What are you two doing?" An angry and bitter voice came from behind them, causing both of them to jump due to the shock. It was their beloved brother, Rhaegar. Viserys quickly hid the book, not wanting Rhaegar to see it.

Viserys turned around, giving Rhaegar a cold-eyed stare, "What do you want, Rhaegar?" Rhaegar raised an eyebrow at Viserys' sudden attitude. He approached them both, "What was that I heard?" Rhaegar crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze intensified as his eyes flickered between Viserys and Daenerys. Viserys just shook his head, "I was merely asking you what you wanted, Rhaegar." Viserys spoke, in the same bitter tone as Rhaegar. "I think we should all go bathing. You two are so filthy and it irritates my eyes whenever I look at you." Rhaegar told them, looking at Daenerys' filthy white dress. Viserys sighed and looked down at himself. His tunic and breeches were incredibly dirty, covered in sweat, soil and mud. Rhaegar did have a point, but Viserys did not want to admit it. The young boy did not say anything, he just stood completely still, avoiding any kind of eyecontact with his older brother.

Rhaegar glared at Daenerys, his glare was a mixture of kindness and aggression. After a few intense moments of staring, he approached her "Sweet sister, come with me." Rhaegar's tone was way too sweet, compared to how aggressive he was just a few moments ago. Viserys knew Rhaegar faked the sweet tone, just to get Daenerys to go with him to the waterfall. Viserys could tell his sister was nervous and uncomfortable. She did not look Rhaegar in his eyes, and that seemed to anger Rhaegar quite a bit, "Look me in the eyes, Daenerys." Rhaegar put a finger under her small chin, forcing her to look up at him. Gingerly, the small girl stared into Rhaegar's slightly dark lilac eyes. His gaze was still intense. So intense it actually hurt Daenerys' eyes.

The man had a cruel smile on his face, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the jungle. "Do not worry, sweet sister, we will get you very clean." Rhaegar whispered to her, in the same, sweet/aggressive voice of his. Daenerys did not make any noises nor did she protest in any way. Yet, she could still feel the tears stinging on the inside of her eyes. In that moment, she was more than happy about the fact that Rhaegar was not able to hear her thoughts. 

Viserys saw what happened and ran after them both, panting slightly already, "Rhaegar! Let go of her at once!" Viserys yelled desperately, trying to fight the sudden urge to hit his older brother. Hard. Rhaegar gave him a dirty look, "That is what happens when you do not do as I tell you to do." Rhaegar warned, his eyes had now turned a dangerously dark shade of purple. He was still holding Daenerys' hand in a firm grip, but he let go of her. "Just come with me, how hard is it to understand?!" Rhaegar yelled at them both, frustration washing over him.

Viserys sighed, he should learn how to pick his battles. "Fine. We are coming with you, Rhaegar." Viserys muttered, holding Daenerys' hand in order to comfort her a bit. Rhaegar's face changed completely. He looked... happy? One thing was for sure: they could never count on Rhaegar's mood, since it could change in a matter of seconds. Viserys could not figure out whether the happiness he had just shown them was sincere or not.

"Good. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Rhaegar asked, a wide smile had spread on his face soon enough. Viserys just shook his head as they all began to walk towards the waterfall. Soon enough, they had entered the rather dark jungle. Viserys could hear a few monkeys howling in the distance. He could feel Daenerys' hand turn clammy in his. Or was it his hand? Viserys had no idea. His silver-hair was already wet from the humility in the air. "Viserys, I am scared." Daenerys whispered to Viserys, as they both slowed down their pace, hoping Rhaegar would not be able to hear them. Viserys looked at her, his eyes full of sympathy, "Do not worry, Dany. I will protect you, no matter what happens." He whispered to her, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Rhaegar was walking infront of them both, showing them the way to the waterfall. They could all hear the waterfall, and it soothed Daenerys instantly, she simply loved bathing and swimming. It was her favorite part of the island. The waterfall was just so beautiful, and the way the sun's rays hit the droplets of water, made them shine like diamonds. Rhaegar stopped right infront of the waterfall, smiling at Daenerys and Viserys. "Let us get in." Rhaegar said, as he walked over to Daenerys. He put both of his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he began to undress Daenerys. He undid her dress, and soon enough, her dress pooled at her feet.

Viserys watched Rhaegar's every move, watching over him like a hawk, making sure he did not hurt Daenerys in any way. Daenerys did not protest at all. It would make everything worse if she did. Rhaegar's long, thin fingers began to undo her white small clothes, sliding them down her legs. Daenerys was bare from top to toe. The humid air clung to her exposed skin, as if it had been glue. She did not even care if Rhaegar and Viserys saw her nakedness, she just wished to get into the water as soon as possible.

Daenerys looked down at herself, sighing as she saw all of the filth she had gotten on her. She still wore Rhaella's necklace, and she was not going to take it off. Viserys began to undress himself, slowly. He removed his boots, his tunic and his breeches. He let his clothes fall to the jungle-ground. He only had his small clothes on now. Viserys looked away from Daenerys, trying to give her some privacy.

Rhaegar smiled and put a gentle hand on her bare back, leading her over to the waterfall, "Get in, sweet sister. I will wash your dress aswell." He informed her. Only now did she react, "No! Do not wash it!" She retorted, her eyes looked angry. Rhaegar turned around to face her, "Excuse me, what did you say, sweet Dany?" He asked her, his tone harsh. Daenerys gulped, she could feel her heart beating in her throat as Rhaegar's intense glare stared at her. She suddenly felt voulnerable and naked.

She did not want Rhaegar to wash her dress, because then it would be wet for the rest of the day and then she would have to run around the island and jungle, naked. Daenerys tried to sit down in the water, but Rhaegar grabbed her by her bare arm, and yanked her up, "What did you say, child!" He demanded, raising his hand to hit her bare skin. As Viserys was about to undo his small clothes, he saw what Rhaegar was about to do, and he hurried over to them. He gave Rhaegar a punch in his face. A loud smack could be heard. Suddenly, Rhaegar loosened his clawlike grip around her, and let her go. It took a long time for her to realize, that she had not been hit, but Rhaegar had.

Rhaegar jerked his head towards Viserys, anger filled his eyes, "You brat! What in The Seven Hells are you doing?! That is going to have consequences!" Rhaegar thundered, holding a tight grip around Viserys' almost naked body. Rhaegar looked mad. His silver-hair was a mess and his lilac eyes looked evil.

Viserys hit Rhaegar again, which caused Rhaegar to let go of him. Rhaegar clutched his now red cheek, and looked up at Viserys. Viserys had never seen Rhaegar look so frightened. 


End file.
